XIV
by Shaylex
Summary: Shaylex goes to West Millbrook Middle School, in her 8th grade year. She hated all three years. At least... she THINKS that she does. She thinks something's missing. Thta missing piece completes the puzzle as she is taken to The World That Never Was.
1. The Dance

_XIV_

_By: Shaylex A. Tamolion_

_Chapter 1: The Dance_

_I ran into the 8th grade building, knowing that I was forgetting something in my locker. Dodging everyone in my path, I sprinted as fast as I could, "I'm gonna freakin' miss my bus!" I whispered to myself._

_I ran pasted one of my best friends who's bus hasn't been called yet, Cazilo. "Forget somethin', Shay?" she yelled amusedly._

"_Shut up!" I responded quickly. I nearly slammed my body into the locker. I twisted the lock onto the correct numbers to unlock it. Unhooking it, I opened it and grabbed the book I was missing: my writing journal. I put the lock back onto it's hinge and slammed my locker door and started running again. Cazi was holding out a hand, "See ya at the dance."_

_I smacked her hand with mine while saying, "Later!"_

_I ran outside, few people walking towards the bus stop. __Shoot! I could've missed it!_ I kept running to see how many buses were at the bus lot. Only two… neither of them having the number "150" on them. I cursed and sighed. But then, an idea popped into my head. "Well… there's always Plan B." I smirked. I took out a metal piece that looked like a box. Pressing the small button in the middle, it beeped three times before I threw it in the air. It didn't fall to the ground. Instead, it hovered over the sidewalk, transforming into what seems like a board with capsules on the bottom sides. "I could always solar surf home."

I hopped on, foot straps securing my feet onto the solar surfboard. Starting it up, I was going up slow into the air. Some kids in the distance were staring with awe. "Here we go!" I burst into the air, soaring over the bus. Some 6th graders were laughing with excitement, pointing and saying, "Look at that!" I kept going, smiling and waving at the kids admiring me.

I focused on what path I was taking, "Let's go the long way." I went faster, flying over the wires from the street poles. "I see my bus!" I said to myself. I went even faster to catch up. On the back of the bus, I looked through the emergency window. None of the kids noticed me yet. So, I went around the left side, under the windows. Once I reach the one that I was supposed to sit next to, I could see my other friend, Galician, who was listening to her music.

Now kids were starting to notice me. Someone was getting Galician's attention, and they pointed at me to show her. She looked and was nearly shocked. I smiled and waved. "Good God, Shay!" She shouted.

I laughed, "What? Not used to seeing a flying girl on the other side of the window?"

She nodded, "Yah!"

I laughed again. One kid asked me, "How are you doing that?"

"Solar surfboard." They shook their head in disbelief. I shrugged, "Well, if you don't believe me, then how do you think I'm doing it then?" They were silent. "See ya later." I separated myself from the bus window and went on ahead for everyone to see. I smiled, doing a left-side spiral flip, and speeding on home.

Once I reached the cold sack, I noticed my brother was home, "…Crap." I muttered. I got off my solar surfboard, pressing the button again to make it turn back to its box form. I walked slowly toward the door, looking at the time on my mp3 player, "…3:20. That's too early." Knowing that I'm usually home by 3:40. "Bro might suspect something."

I walked through my house door, the dog running towards me, tail wagging and all. "Hey, Roxanne!" I picked her up, her giving me a face washing. I tossed my bag onto the floor. My brother was laying on the couch, watching a skateboarding video. "Hey." He said blankly.

"Hey." I put Roxanne down and walked into the kitchen, taking my shoes off in the process. Going towards the cell phone that was the house phone, I opened it. "1 missed call: 425-210-2625..." Then I knew who it was, and asked, "When did he call?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

Looking back to the number, I closed it and then went upstairs to the computer room. I opened AIM.

Buddy list online:

OtakuMasquerain

Effinghotpyro

Calonmerc

Teco8558 (away)

Shaylex14

I was surprised that he was on. I clicked on "Calonmerc," an IM window popping up:

Shaylex14: hey, you called earlier?

Calonmerc: yeah, then my phone died…

Shaylex14: which means I cant call you then… TT

Calonmerc: yeah… doing anything tonight?

Shaylex14: I'm going to a school dance from 7:30 to 9:30

Calonmerc: …

Shaylex14: … what?

Calonmerc: o, nothing

Shaylex14: ok, well, I need to get on my hw, k?

Calonmerc: k. bye

Shaylex14: bye

Calonmerc signed off at 3:25 pm

I got off as well. Getting up, I went downstairs again to get my stuff. Then I went back upstairs to my room. 

Then I went back upstairs to my room. I plopped on my bed, turning on my mp3 player and getting out my books.

"She's a lot smarter now. I think it's time we pulled her in." a deep voice acknowledged.

"Darling, don't. Let's wait a little longer." a woman's voice warned.

"She's strong and older now. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it." The deep voice pulled out a list. No.1 was him, 2, 3, 4,… "No. 8. He knows all to well how to get a girl's attention."

"_You called?_" The man the deep voice spoke of appeared, wearing a long black robe just like him. His hood was up and concealing his face.

"Think you could turn into this guy?" he tossed a picture to the man who had arrived. He revealed his face, red spiky hair popping back on his head. He had bold emerald eyes. Upside down purple, teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He looked at the picture, ".. Kyle? Why him?"

"You know him?"

"I've been watching him. What's going on?"

The deep voice motioned him forward to look onto the computer screen. He pointed to the girl on the bed, "We need you to go catch her."

The redhead smirked, liking the appearances, "This'll be pretty easy. When and where?"

"I'll have to explain a few things about her first before I let you loose… Axel."

I was on my last question until I heard the door open and close. "Mom's home." I told myself. I finished the last question, turned off my mp3, and then headed downstairs. "Hey mom." I sighed as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good. I just finished my homework." I explained.

"That's good. What're you gonna wear to the dance?"

"Just this. It's not like the Eighth Grade Dance. That isn't until June." I was wearing a blue tank top with a white hood. On my top was two white belts that crossed like a wide "X" over my stomach. Then I had black long pants with slits from the knee on the outside to give it a little flare. Then I wore white and sky blue Etnies. On my upper arms were black stretchy bands that covered the muscle, showing my shoulders. As for jewelry, a black choker with a diamond shaped charm with black rubies in a spiraled form.

"Okay, that's fine." Mom sat down on the recliner and turned on the news while I walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Welcome back to Breaking news on WRAL. Just in, a bus was so thought to be chased by a flying girl. Brenda Ross is on the scene while driving behind the bus."

"Bus number 150 was driving along Fall of the Neuse Rd. from West Millbrook Middle School when a girl on what seemed like a flying surfboard floats right up to a window. She waves and then flies ahead, doing tricks and flips. More information on this teen is unknown."

"If you know who this girl is, email at ."

I froze through the whole story just announced. Mom was still as well. "Shay…?" she said in a controlled angry tone.

I sigh and shut the fridge door, "Mom, don't get to upset. I had no other way of getting home."

"You know you could've called either me or dad OR your brother."

"And make you waste your time on your job? Heck no! Besides, I wasn't even thinking of that at the moment!"

"You're not going to the dance tonight."

I completely froze. "But mom! I've already got my ticket! And my friends-"

"Too bad! You're not going. Now go to your room."

Instead of going to my room, I go to the computer. "Cazi's still on. "I said. I click her name, an IM window popping up.

Shaylex14: hey Caz

Cazilo1313: lol you were on the news!

Shaylex14: I wish it wasn't on though

Cazilo1313: why?

Shaylex14: guess who's not going to the dance tonight?

Cazlio1313: NO

Shaylex14: yep! TT

Cazilo1313: but you've already got your ticket!

Shaylex14: that's what I told my mom but noooooo… instead she sends me up to my room

Cazilo1313: man…

Shaylex14: BUT… she didn't say I couldn't leave the house again

Cazilo1313: … oh no…

Shaylex14: Oh YES, dearie…

Shaylex14 signed off at 6:37 pm.

I went to my room and opened my safe. I took out ten bucks out of the 50 I had saved. About one hour later, I prepare my solar surfboard. The board hovered by my window. Then I heard someone coming upstairs. I quickly wrote a note and placed it onto my bed. I hurried onto my board, shut the window, and then took off. It was my mom at my door. Without knocking (even though she didn't need to) she opened the door, "Shay, Din-… Shay?" She saw the note on my bed. Mom grabbed it and read it:

"I'm not skipping out on this dance! No matter how much trouble I'm in! I'll be back 9:40 at the latest.

Shaylex"

Mom dropped the note, in complete shock. The shocking face turned into anger. "Just wait until you get home, young lady. You are in so much MORE trouble now."

I arrived at the dance, transforming my board back into the box and put it into my bag. Then I took out my journal to find the reserved blank page. I wrote at the top "3rd Dance" And then numbered it from one to twenty. Then I closed it and put it away. I walked up to the door, giving the guard my ticket before going in. I was walking through the lobby when one of my other friends ran toward me; Exomi. "Shay! You made it!"

Cazilo was following behind, "So you snuck out?"

"Nah, mom apologized and let me come." She raise her eyebrows in surprise. I rolled my eyes, "Of COURSE I snuck out! Mom would NEVER forgive me for that!"

Cazi sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"C'mon! Jekai was wondering where you were." Ex explained.

"Huh? He… was?"

Ex nodded, "And so did everyone else! Dizon, Xanilus, Grethica, Arikal, and Galician."

I shrugged, "Well, it's only…" I looked at the clock, "… 7:36. Not a lot of people are even here yet."

Cazi nodded, "True, but our gang is here."

"Well, well. If it isn't the Flying Gothic Girl. You looked rather hilarious on TV today."

I furrowed my brow, "I think you would, too. After all, I'm not the ugliest guy in the school. But don't let that stop you. Trust me, I've seen much hotter guys like you. AND those who can hold a comment about other ethnicity."

They all "ooh"ed. The one who just spoke, Inzol, walked up to me, "You think you're all tough, huh?" I stayed where I stood, not backing out, "Well, let me tell ya somethin', _girl_, you're not as tough as me…" his face got closer, "…and you NEVER will."

I smirked, "Underestimate me again, and that mouth will be ripped right off your butt ugly face." Saying that, I pinched his lips together hard and pulled them. He winced in pain. Letting him go, and using only one finger, I pushed him back into his group, who caught him to prevent him from falling. I smirked, "C'mon, guys, let's go." I walked away, Ex and Cazi following, into the dark gym.

Ex went ahead, They're all in the mat room. Follow me."

We followed her there, and everyone was sitting at a table. Arikal scooted over for Ex to sit with her (the seats were very small, but we do it anyway), Cazi sitting in between Grethica and Galician, and I sat between Jekai and Xanilus. "So," Galician started, "We here from Cazi that you snuck out."

"Yep!" I smiled, "And I'm proud of it, to be honest. I wasn't gonna skip out on this dance! You know that!" I told.

"Hmm… I suppose you're right."

"She's always right." Xanilus replied.

"HEY!" Cazi screeched, "I'm the SMARTEST in the group! Don't give her ALL the credit!"

"Calm down, Caz! I'm not gonna take all the credit! Relax!"

"…I've got my eye on you." she said as she sat back down.

_Oy, she's like Hayner on KH2. _I thought. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I opened it and read the number, "…**919**-210-2625? That's Kyle's number," I read aloud, "Since when was _he_ in NC?"

Ex looked up at the stairs and saw a boy on the phone, looking straight at us. "Shay! Up there! On the stairs!" she pointed.

I whipped around, but saw nobody there. "No one's there, Ex."

"But I… thought I saw someone."

"Hmm…" _…maybe that dream I had last night is coming to life. But HOW? I didn't see anyone, _Then I looked back to the number, which was now placed as a 'Missed Call.'_ …but it could explain Kyle's number… __**maybe he's HERE**_.

"Shay?" Jekai asked.

I snapped back into reality, "Wha… huh?"

"Can we pause this situation? I need to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." I replied. I turned to face him.

"…Privately."

"Ohh…" We got up and walked into the gym. "So, what's up?"

"I was thinking… maybe, perhaps this weekend, you and I could… well… umm…"

I sighed, "Are you asking me out?" I obviously stated.

He sighed, then smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps on Sunday." I said. Then I pecked his nose and slyly walked back into the mat room.

As I sat down, Cazi asked, "So what did he want?"

"Oh, nothing much…" I told smoothly, "…he just asked me out, that's all."

Everyone was in shock, "Did he really?"

I nodded. While we were talking, more and more people started coming in. Then the DJ's started to turn the music up louder. "Hey, let's go dance now!" Cazi yelled over the people talking and gossiping and carrying on. All the girls were up for it, but the guys stayed put. We shrugged and ran into the gym.

We danced for about a few songs, and then I wanted to go get the boys. Then suddenly, I see Inzol and his groupies, looking straight at me. _Uh oh…_ I thought,_ I better sprint for the mat room. _When I glanced to the mat room, I saw a figure I've never seen before. I stared. Then the figure motioned me to follow him. I ran for it. When I ran in, Inzol and his gang went into the lobby.

I saw the figure on top of the stairs, _He's a fast runner._ I thought. "Xani! Toss me my bag!" I shouted.

He quickly took it out and threw it. I caught it with ease and ran after the figure into the other door in the lobby. "Wait!" I yelled. But he already ran out the door. Then, standing a meter away from the door, was Inzol and his gang. "Trying to scare him away? He wouldn't wanna hang out with a freak like you."

I growled. So, I ran and hopped on the rail, and soared over Inzol's group, landing perfectly on my feet and headed out the door. They tried to grab me, but I was out of their reach.

I looked for the figure. He was standing in a dark pillar thing, holding out a hand. I ran and grabbed it. Then he pulled me in. I held on tight. Suddenly, when I open my eyes to find out we weren't moving anymore, we were in a completely white room. I looked to see who I was holding on to. "KYLE!" I reached out and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Hey, Shay."

I looked up at him. "How did you get to NC? I never knew you were coming!"

He scratched his, "I… wanted to… make it a surprise, y'know?"

I smiled, but then looked around the room. "I…don't recognize this place. How did we-…" I looked into his eyes. But then I noticed something. His eyes aren't emerald green. They're usually brown. After a few seconds, I realized it and gasped. I tried to push away, but he held my arms tight, "YOU AREN'T THE REAL KYLE!" I looked at him again, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

The imposter laughed, "Wow, you sure do remember his features." he chuckled.

I blushed and kept trying to push him away, "No! Let me GO!" I gasped again as he pulled me closer.

Darkness surrounded him as he turned into his real self. He was tall, but very handsome. He also had very bold, bright, spiky red hair. And his eyes had purple , upside-down, teardrop tattoos under them. His outfit consisted of a completely black robe with black gloves and boots. I stared in awe and confusion, "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm Axel. I already know who you are, of course." He smirked and held my torso tightly, so I wouldn't escape. "You are Shaylex. And…" he brushed my face with one hand, "… you are very beautiful."

I reddened even more. I kept trying to push away, but he kept holding me tighter. "Let me GO, you jerk!" I shouted.

Seconds later, another dark pillar appeared. And a silver headed man stepped out, "Axel, that's enough. Catching her is all I needed you to do, not corrupt her."

"Aww, c'mon, Superior," then he cuffed me with special handcuffs. And they were surprisingly comfortable. Then he walked me over to the man called the 'Superior,' "I was just getting started."

The silver head quirked an eyebrow, "You can't be serious. What did I tell you earlier?"

Axel sighed, "Whatever."

Axel pushed me into the silver head. The guy caught me though. He opened another pillar, took my shoulder gently, and led me inside. I looked back to the pyromaniac. He winked at me and waved. I rolled my eyes and glared.

Okay, for some reason, my chapters are being cut in half. I'm trying to fix them but IT'S NOT WORKING (until now, haha). So this is the updated version of Chapter 1... good thing the other chapters aren't like this. TT;


	2. Organization XIII

_Chapter 2: Organization XIII_

_I clearly didn't understand what was going on. Once we exited the dark pillar, we found ourselves in a very large computer room. The silver headed man uncuffed me. "I have a lot of explaining to do." he muttered calmly._

_I quickly looked around for a door, but failed to find one. The man sat down in the large chair a few feet in front of me. I saw a sign on the wall… that looked oddly familiar. "What is-"_

"_Our symbol." he stated, "The symbol of a Nobody." __His voice is rather deep_, I thought amusedly. I hummed quietly in laughter. "His bright gold orbs examined mine, "What's funny?"

I looked up, "Oh, nothing. Umm…"

He went back to typing, "Don't ask. This is Organization XIII Headquarters; The Castle That Never Was."

_That sounds familiar, too._ I thought, "Organization …XIII?"

"Yes. Soon to be 'XIV.' If you stay quiet for a moment, I'll tell you why." I was silent completely, "You, Shaylex… are destined to _be_ Number XIV." 

I froze, _Do WHAT now?_

"As you probably don't know, you have a special power within you. You may haven't had figured it out yet or it hasn't begun to take root in your life. If it hasn't, I and the other members of the Organization will help." Then, he held up a hand and snapped his fingers. A dark light appeared in front of me, revealing a parchment with what seemed to look like directions on it. "That is the map to your new room. You will stay there until you hear a knock on your door. He or she will be your guide."

"Okay, HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

"I NEVER agreed that I was gonna enter this 'Organization.' And besides, I have no idea-"

"It's your destiny. And you will stay here because of it." I sighed angrily, "Do I make myself clear, XIV?"

"…like crystal, sir."

"Good." A portal unexpectedly appeared behind me, "Now go." An invisible force pushed me back into it.

I was standing in white halls when I was pulled from the dark pillar, map in hand. I sighed, "Can't back out now." I muttered to myself. I opened up the map and it looked rather confusing. I looked at the blue star then looked at the key given. _The blue star means that I'm right here. The red star is my room. _I thought,_ …It's upstairs on the… 14__th__ floor?!_ I looked up at the ceiling, _the top floor._ I smirked,_ Hmm… hopefully there will be a perfect view of where I'm at._

I was on the 13th floor, not running into anyone on the way, "This is strange. If there are 13 other people here, then why does it feel like I'm completely alone?" I asked myself. I decided just to keep going. I made it to my room door. Opening it, I peeked inside, "…Wow."

Most of the walls of the room were glass windows, from the ceiling to the floor. There was a nailed-to-the-floor, stair-like latter to the very right of the room. Liking the appearances already, I ran over to the latter, ascending to an unknown room. I raised my eyes over the brim of the room. A huge, dark blue covered bed was there, next to a small room to what looked like a bathroom. Mirror doors were baring the closet shut. And way over to the left, was a window door that led out to a balcony. I smiled and went back down the stairs, "This… place… is… AWESOME!" I yelled.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door, "There's my guide." I smiled cheerfully, but then the smile disappeared. I stood up straight, "No smiling. You are an official Nobody. Which means, no 'Happy Happy, Joy Joy' crap." I noted to myself. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked up to the man who stood closely on the other side. The crimson hair was no mistake of who I WOULDN'T thought it might be. My eyes turned to slits in annoyance. "It's you." I said dully, "I'm waiting for my 'guide,' if you haven't known already." His smirk was hauntingly adorable, but I ignored.

Axel tickled under my chin with his index finger, "Silly. I _am _your guide. Got it memorized?"

I glared and slammed the door shut and locked it. Just when I thought I would never see him again, he was right behind me. He gently slid his hands over my shoulders and leaned down to my ear, "You can't escape from me THAT easily, chickie," he whispered. Then he kissed my cheek, in sweet affection. I pulled away from his irresistible touch. He smirked and looked around, "Hmm… so this is your room, huh?" he asked, "I suppose yours is a bit better than mine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you gonna show me around the castle? You know, let me have a simple feel of things?"

He looked back to me, one eyebrow raised and a small grin curved upon his smooth lips, "A 'feel' of things, huh?" he walked a little closer to me. I was going to back up a little, but he took a hold of my arm, "Well, first things first… you need an outfit like _this_ if you want to roam the halls," he smoothly implied, lowering his free hand down, pointing out his dark outfit like it was a serious prize on the Price is Right.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, where can I get one?"

"You'll need to get measures from Marluxia first. He's 3 floors down. I could take you there. Besides…" he leaned in towards my face, "…I'm your guide."

I furrowed my brows in irritation, _Will this guy get off my case?_ I thought, "Ugh… whatever."

We went down 3 floors, which seemed to smell very much like flowers. I coughed in displeasure of the strong aroma, "Who cough cough would live down here?"

"Marluxia, of course. Who else?" I looked up at the inferno with curiosity, "He's not called 'The Graceful Assassin' for nothing."

"It doesn't even explain it." I concurred.

We reached the stronghold of the eerie smell. Axel lifted a hand and knocked a few times on the door. The door opened, revealing a pink haired man with the same kind of cloak as Axel and the 'Superior.' "What do you want, Axel? I'm rather busy."

"With what? Creating your latest perfume?" Axel sarcastically asked. He gently grabbed my shoulder, "New member. Needs official coat. Now. Got it memorized?"

The pink haired man stared down at me. He smiled, "New member, huh? What's your name?"

"Maybe you should introduce yours before asking for someone else's,"

"Oh, I apologize for being _so_ rude ," He said in a gay way, "I am Marluxia, No. 11 of the Organization." 

"Thank you. Anyways, I'm not telling anyone my name yet until I get familiar with everyone."

"I see."

"So, can I get my coat now?"

Marluxia put his arm around my shoulder and walked me inside and shut the door, "It involves removing all garments, just so you know."

"Like I- WHAT?!"

About 15 minutes later, I was completely measured. I walked out the door, my old clothes in a bag, that I simply threw across my shoulder. I was wearing what everyone else was wearing now. Although, I was a bit nervous of people seeing me of who I am now. I peeked through the halls, seeing no one, "Hmph, Axel's gone. Thank G-"

"Hoo HOO! Look at YOU!" a familiar voice called.

My back was facing the voice, completely frozen dead in my tracks. I looked to see who it was. I sighed in irritation that it was HIM again, "Do you EVER leave me alone?" I asked, a little high pitched.

He walked towards me, "Sorry, but as a guide, can't let you out of my sight, can I?"

I moaned, _When will I be FREE?_ I thoughtfully asked myself.

We arrived to my room, me opening my door and slipping inside. Although, he followed me in, "Hey! I'm going to bed! You can get out now!" I shouted.

He shook his head, "Nope." he popped.

"Whaddya mean, 'Nope?'"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, I haven't told you this, but I-"

I put a finger on his lips to shut him up for a second. I sighed, "I want to know everything about the Organization for right now, okay? That's it. After that, you're out."

"Only on one condition."

I groaned, "What."

"Only if you promise… that you'll help me get a certain member off my back by staying with me. The other female in the Organization."

I shook my head instantly, "Nuh-uh! No way! I wouldn't dare stay with you if you and I were the last living things in the universe!"

He shrugged, "Fine, then I guess no info."

I stood and thought about it for a minute, then decided, "Ugh… fine."

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, "Thank you SO much! Ever since you came, I knew you'd be a big help!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. As long as we don't do anything serious." He completely ignored me of that statement. Instead, he wrapped one arms around my waist and covered my eyes with another. Then he started running somewhere. It felt like we were going up. Then I realized we were going into my bedroom, "Hey! Nononononono! Not my bed! No way!"

Still ignoring me, he flopped me onto my bed, face dangerously close to mine, "Too bad. Blame your parents. They're the ones who made you sexy. Got it memorized?"

I thought for a minute. I DID look pretty damn good, but for HIM, I could be a complete bitch if I want to.

But… that would probably make me **more** irresistible.

"…Crap. You're right."

He smirked, "Now, if you would please take off your coat for me, that would be great."

I shoved him off, "As soon as you wake up, you idiot!"

He pounced on me again, "Hey, we had a deal."

"I never agreed that I'd follow your every command!" I pitched. He cocked his head, lip poking out and eyes and eyebrows looking sad. I flipped my head back and laughed half-heartedly, "I don't think so! That's MY face, 'kay?" He kept staring, eyelids fluttering. I laughed in amusement this time, pushing his face gently. He laughed and flipped me over, now him on his back and me on top. My hands were placed above his chest. His hands were protectively around my waist. We were smiling and giggling at the faces we made. I stared into his emerald orbs as he stared into my cat-pupil hazel eyes. Then one of his hands came to my face, going through my silky, dark brown hair. A strip in the front on the left was whitish-silver, though, standing out.

Our faces were two inches away. He stroked his hand through my hair again slowly, "How old are you?"

"I'm 14. You?"

"23."

_Wow, just the right age to be madly handsome_, I thought. I wanted to repeat my thought out loud, but decided not to, "Umm… I was wondering… if you still wanted me to take off my coat."

He eyes lit up the slightest bit, but was ecstatic nonetheless. He nodded. I lifted a hand to my zipper, but he placed his hand on mine, "No," he started,"… I'll do it."

I nodded and let go, letting him do it for me. Unzipping, my body was revealed with a black tank top and black pants, like everyone else… I suppose. Slipping the heavy material off my bare shoulders, he tossed it over to the closet. I took off my black gloves, uncovering my slender fingers that went straight for Axel's zipper. I stared at him for approval. He just stared at me, smiling. I took that as a 'yes.' I started pulling the zip down, his tight chest was revealed. Along with his abs as I went further. Removing the black coat, I tossed it to the other side of the bed, he taking off his gloves and throwing them aside in the process.

He slipped his rather smooth, delicate hands over my shoulder blades like a snake. I shuddered with the feeling. My hands were drawn to his face. I examined his dark purple tattoos under his beautiful eyes. One of my hands stroked through his smooth, spiky, hair. I chuckled, "If there was an animal to describe you, it would be a mix."

He hummed in laughter, "I know one is a porcupine or a hedgehog, I bet." he whispered sweetly.

I smiled, "Yeah. But the other… a wild but sly fox."

The comment made him smile, "Why, thank you," Then he looks at my features, "Hmm… you remind me of a white tiger, actually."

"I suppose because of the white strip in my hair," I stated for what probably seemed the obvious. But he shook his head, "Not only that, but your eyes," He caressed my face with his hand, thumb stroking gently under one of my eyes, "I've never seen such sharp eyes like yours. They really stand out…"

"…Like a cat, right?"

He nodded, "Right." Unexpectedly, his hand was right on the back of my head, pushing down slowly and gently. I realized what he was doing, and smiled faintly before going for it. Shutting my eyes, I waited for it to come. With the smoothest grace that I've ever experienced, his lips fervently brushed mine, breaking into full attachment. _He's so soft and gentle… I've never been around a guy like this. He must really be kind to women as such. Except for the one he wants to get rid of. I don't know what SHE'S like, but whatever the circumstances, I'll be able to face her. After all, she could be a complete psycho! Ehh… you never know._ Realizing that I was still attached with Axel, I gently pushed my tongue onto his lips, bravely wanting to explore. He opened and took me on full force with his own. I was surprised, but challenged him. _Hmm… he wants more than_ I _do… well, then, I'll __give__ him more._ I take his hand and bring it down to my pants zipper, leaving him to figure out the rest.

He most likely did, taking both hands as I held onto his shoulders. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them down to my knees. Our boots were already off, so we could slip out without any obstacle. Then we rolled, him on top now. I enlaced my fingers around his neck while he slowly explored my body.

While he was doing his job, I suddenly started to think about my friends and family. And I was slipping to think about going home and not wanting to be here. I wanted to stay, but just couldn't.

My fingers broke our make out session, pushing him away a little. He looked at me confused, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure… if I should do this," Astounded, he pulled back a little more, "I miss home, and my friends and family. I can't stay here. They're all probably worried sick!"

"But you can't leave. You just got here and your family is…" he paused. I looked in wonder, "Well… your family is here now. The Organization is your family. You can't leave."

I shook my head, "No, I can't-" he interrupted with another kiss. I was a loss for words. I kissed back, but with utter confusion. Why was I here? What do they want with me? Why did Axel WANT me? I could easily figure out that Axel wanted me because of my good looks, right? Or… could it be for something else. He could really like me. Or just use me to get rid of that girl Axel wanted and then stop just like that, without looking back. I don't know the reasons.

Though, I'm still not sure why this Organization needs me. What do I need to help them with? A serious problem? Am I here just to please them? Am I replacing someone? More and more questions kept running through my head like a marathon.

Axel broke the kiss and just stared into my eyes. Not because he wanted to, he stared with hope. Hoping that I would stay and help him.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll stay. But, I would like to see them again. Soon."

He nodded, "We'll figure out a way. Right now, you need to help us…" he held my face with his hand," …especially me."

I chose to start the kiss this time, _He's so cute when he's honest._ I thought. Going back to where we were, we both kept on.

About half an hour later, I was laying on top of Axel, both of us completely stripped and half way under the covers. One of his hands were on top of my shoulder blade while the other was on the lowest part of my back. My head was on top of his chest, feeling it rise up and down, slowly breathing.

A knock was heard at my door.

As good as my hearing was, I instantly opened my eyes. I nudged Axel a little, trying to wake him. His eyes opened half way, "Huh…?"

"Someone's at my door," I whispered, "You stay here. I'm going to get it."

He nodded slowly, "Okay… I'll… yawn stay here."

I lifted off of him gently. Although, his member was still sheathed inside my body. Taking note of this, I slipped away very gently, gritting my teeth of the pain that confusedly felt so good. I left the bed, quickly heading to my bathroom and pulling out the long, black bath robe. Putting it on, I heard another knock, louder this time. I quickly ran downstairs. Unlocking the door, I cracked it open to see who it was. A blonde female was standing at the door, "Hello there. I'm Larxene, no.12. I'm two floors below you, just so you know," She explained, voice high pitched.

I smiled, "Hello, Larxene. I'm Shay," then I looked at her, "Umm… you must be here to ask for something, besides introducing yourself."

"Hmm… you're a smart little girl."

I frowned, "Don't call me 'little.' I don't like that, "I stated simply.

She passed the fact, "I'm looking for someone. He's got spiky red hair, green eyes, and a hot-like attitude. Seen him?"

_This must be the girl he was talking about… _"He dropped me off at my room a few hours ago because he's my new guide, which really sucks because I don't really like him for touching me."

The blonde's eyes widened, "He did WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, putting his arms around me, kissing me on the cheek, all but what not, the list goes on."

It looked like she was about to explode with anger, "Thanks for telling me," she said through gritted teeth, "OOH! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT! Did you even try to stop him?"

"Uhh… Hell YEAH! He wouldn't get the hell off! So, I pushed him out the door and sent him to his room, which he strangely obliged, but winked at me. Ugh… he's such a pervert."

"I'll say. Well, I apologize for his behavior. It's almost like he wanted to break up or something. I don't know. I'll have a little talk with him," She walked back down the hall, towards the stairs, "Ta!" she waved.

I nodded, "Bye." Then I shut the door, heavily sighed with relief.

Suddenly, I saw a clash of lighting outside. It started to poor down rain as the loud thunder was heard. Then the lights flickered before going out completely, "Great… the electricity's out." I said quietly. I heard Axel come from downstairs, half awake and putting on his coat for cover up, "Who was at the door?"

"Your girlfriend."

His eyes widened, "Oh shit! What did you say?" He whispered, thinking that she could be listening from behind the door. He walked towards me quickly.

"It's okay. She's long gone from earshot. I told her that you dropped me off here a few hours ago. And that you touched me and other stuff."

Axel grabbed my arms, "Why'd you tell her that?!"

"So she'd go away!"

"And now she's gonna hunt me down like a hungry wolf! Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

He sighed, "Come on," he said, walking me over to sit on the floor next to the glass wall, looking outside. He sighed again, "Look… I think we need some time to think about what we're doin' here."

I folded my arms, "Hmm, I agree." _Rethinking about what we just did fifteen minutes ago!_ I thought.

"The thing is, one of the members, my best friend, is thinking about leaving the Organization. I've been in such a bad mood lately. Then Larxene decides to rub it in. That's why I don't really like her anymore. I never did really." I looked at him with care and sadness, "So, I was desperately hoping for a miracle to relieve my 'depression.' And then you came along." I smiled a little for the comment, looking away, out the window. I looked back to him, noticing that he was looking down at his hands, "I don't want my best friend leaving, though…" he said quietly.

I took his hand, "I understand where you're coming from. Although, now that I'm here, I feel like I _left_ my friends. And somehow, I blame myself."

"…No." I looked up, "Don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I brought you here. I was ordered to."

I smiled, then leaned up and lightly kissed him. I pulled away, "Thank you."

He pulled me in for a more deeper kiss. I accept as another clash of lighting sparked, and the thunder roared.


	3. Unbroken Memories

_Chapter 3: Unbroken Memories_

_I was in bed, lying straight on my back. I felt a little warm at the moment. I twitched a little to feel that I was completely dressed, but not in what I expected. I was dressed completely black, in the black outfit of the Organization, as I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and looked down at myself. I rubbed my head, and felt a bruise on it, "Whoa… what happened last night?" I groaned to myself. I looked at the floor by my desk to find my bag. I thought about what happened last night at the dance. Following someone, ending up in a white room, being dragged around by some red head… then it clicked. I jumped up in surprise. Now I'm in MY room again, "I'm… home?" I questioned. Then I felt myself being lifted up and running down stairs. I soon as I almost reached the bottom, I saw my mom sitting on one couch, my dad sitting in the recliner, and Ex and Cazi sitting on the other couch. They all looked up at me in a weird way, "W-… what?"_

_Mom started the conversation, "What happened last night?" she asked blankly._

"_What? Nothing happened last night. I-"_

"_You snuck out." dad cut in._

"_But I…" I was in trouble. I sighed," Look, it was the strangest thing. Someone who looked real familiar was at the dance. I had to follow him and get answers. Then I ran into this black hole, with him, and then ended up in this huge white room. The guy that I followed, from my eyes, was Kyle." Ex and Caz looked concerned, "And then he turned into this tall guy with red spiky hair, and he wouldn't let me go."_

_Mom just stared, "Hon, I know your just trying to make up an excuse."_

"_I'm NOT! Why do you think I'd be dressed up like THIS?!" I said, pointing to my black coat, "I didn't do anything, alright?! My instincts told me to go!"_

"_But still, you __went_, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I…"

"And they knew you were going to do this, right?"

"Yes, but would you list-"

"Why did you-"

"Will you shut up and let me TALK?!" I shouted.

"No, I will not!" He stood up.

I growled, "Dad, I'm warning you!"

"You aren't going anywhere for the rest of the school year! You aren't gonna do anything! You are gonna stay up in your room and the only time you'll be able to come out is for meals and school!"

"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly, I charged at him, faster than I usually do, and summoned up this strange but powerful substance. Then I felt myself holding something and held it up to his neck. I looked at what I was holding. It was a uniquely designed dagger that was a mix of silver and lightly added gold. It somewhat looked like the sign of the Nobody the 'Superior' showed me. Then I froze when I realized who I was pointing it to. I dropped it. It disappeared in a flash. Then I stepped back, clenching my hand that held the weapon, "So that's what he meant… when I had a hidden power…" I whispered. I looked up at everyone who stared at me with shock. I suddenly ran upstairs.

"Shay!" Ex called. But I didn't listen.

I burst into my room, heading towards my bag and pulling out my solar surfboard, pushing the button on the box. And throwing it out the window. It floated and waited for me. I was getting ready to hop on when I heard footsteps. It was Ex and Cazi. Caz stepped forward, "Where are you going?"

I hopped on and looked back through the window at my two closest friends, "Getting the Hell outta here, that's where." I said harshly. Boosting up the power on my surfboard, I was getting ready to take off when I saw a black hole appear at the top of the coldesack. That was my door to freedom. I looked back, " I'm still coming to school. Later." Then I sped through it. I then came into a dark and open area, buildings all around me. I stopped in the middle of the area, hovering over the ground. I looked up at the huge skyscraper with the large TV's at the top, "I'm home. And I'm staying."

Hearing another pillar behind me, I turned around to see the Superior standing with his arms behind his back, "Welcome home."

I hopped off my solar surfboard, turning it back into its box form. I grabbed it. But then, it suddenly disappeared out of my hand! I looked back up to the silver head, "Where'd it go?"

"I placed it in your room, out of my own kindness, of course," He stepped forward, "I have yet to tell you my name. I am Xemnas, leader of what is now Organization XIV, as you already know." he introduced.

I bowed in respect, " Thank you, for accepting me."

"I knew you wouldn't enjoy it there." he muttered.

Although, I happened to catch it, "…huh?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Now, head up to your room and get accustomed to your new home. If you have any questions, talk to your guide."

I smiled faintly and nodded, but I had a question for him, "Umm… how do you make those… dark hole things?"

He laughed, "Right, I forgot." he motioned me to come forward. 

I did, but cautiously. He put his hands on my shoulders, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then, for three seconds, my pupils closed in blackness and opened back up. I slowly felt a rush of power boosting in my body. I looked up at Xemnas, "Whoa… what just happened?" I asked.

"I gave you the power of darkness. Now you can use it anytime, anywhere you like."

I clenched my fist and smirked, "…Sweet." I took it for a test run and tried to open that dark hole into my room. It worked! I leaned back in amazement.

"It's called a 'DTD', or 'Door to Darkness'. But we simply just call it a darkness door," he waved and started to disappear into one, "Have fun."

I smirked and ran towards my own darkness door. This was so awesome.

I appeared into my room, seeing a hooded person sitting on my couch, back facing me. I quirked an eyebrow as my door disappeared. I started walking towards them. He/she was rather the same height as me. I froze when he/she started moving to face me. He flipped his hood back, revealing his short blonde spikes, bright blue eyes looking into my hazel ones. He got up, a little nervously, and bowed quickly, "Hi. I-I'm Roxas." he said.

"Hi." I answered. I scratched my head, actually feeling an itch, "Umm… is there a reason why you're in my room?" I asked nicely.

He looked in somewhat surprise, "Oh! Umm, no! I was just here to introduce myself! I'm No.13 in the Organization."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, Roxas," I walked over to him, "Hey, can you do me a small favor?"

"Yeah."

"If you see Axel, can you tell him to come meet me here?"

"Oh sure!" he spoke happily.

I was surprised about his reaction, "O…kay. Thanks."

He opened a DTD and ran to it, "See ya!" he waved.

I giggled, "Bye."

I went over to my couch and plopped down, stretching one leg on the couch and the other foot resting on the floor. I raised a hand and covered my eyes, massaging my fore head. I had a headache from the yelling earlier. Not hearing anyone coming in, I sighed and closed my eyes. Headache dying down a little, my hand fell over to the side, hanging uselessly in the air nearly touching the floor.

I was almost falling into slumber when the back of my head was sinking a little. Gloved fingers rested on my temples, massaging slowly. My headache was lowering energy quickly. My eyes slowly opened and saw Axel's smiling face. I smiled back, "Hey." I slowly muttered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I just have a bit of a headache, that's all. And I have no medicine for it, which sucks."

Hearing medicine, he pulled out a small tube with a batch of pills inside them, "Here. These are from Vexen, No.4. He's, well, an old geezer. But a smart guy, nonetheless." he explained.

"Thanks." Taking the tube, I rose slowly and went up to my bathroom, taking the glass on the sink and filling it with water. I took one of the pills out and swallowed it along with a gulp of water. I drank the rest of the water and put the glass back on the sink. I went back downstairs, seeing Axel lying on the sofa, something in his hand. They were pictures. He laughed when he flipped to the next one. Concerned, I walked over to the laughing man, "What're you laughing at?" I asked.

"You."

"What?"

The pictures he were holding were from last winter's snow fall. And the one he was laughing at was me on the ground with my three next door neighbors sitting on me and Ex and Cazi were on each side, "Talk about priceless!" he laughed. I snatched the pictures out of his hands, glaring, "Hey, come on. I'm kidding." he smiled.

"Yeah, well you're all about jokes today, aren't ya?" I gloated sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and raised off the couch, "Come on. That was cute, you gotta admit."

I rolled my eyes. Although he was right. My neighbors were rather goofy, especially their eldest son. He was the definition of 'Childhood Memories.' I smiled when I looked back at the picture, and sighed, "I'm gonna miss those guys…" I said quietly. Then I turned to the next picture with me, Ex, and Caz standing together by the tree in between our yards, myself in the middle.

Axel walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Memories never fade away. Especially when it comes to photos. It holds the memory together in one piece. When it's ripped apart, it can be fixed. But when it's burned…"

"…It's gone forever." I finished. 

I turned to Axel and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, warming me, "It'll be okay. The memories you're gonna make here are gonna be much more cherishable, I'm sure."

I smiled, but then pulled away, "Hey… wait a minute!"

He looked at me innocently, "What?"

"I'm supposed to be _hating_ you!"

He chuckled after a moment of silence, "Oh, please! After all of that, you finally go back to hating me?" I thought about it for a minute. He walked towards me and leaned down to my face, "NO one can resist me."

I stuck my tongue out and walked around him to the TV, placing the pictures on the cabinet it was on.

A rapid knock was at my door. I was walking towards it until I heard Axel run upstairs to my room. I watched, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding! Duh! It could be Larxene again!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking for the door. I opened it and revealed a guy with a mullet hairstyle, "Hello. May I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Shaylex?" he asked, in a rather bright voice.

"Yes."

He held out a hand, "I'm Demyx! No.9!"

_His rather cheerful,_ I thought amusedly. I took his hand, "Ah, you are a level higher than Axel."

"Yep," he clasped his hands together, "I just wanted to let you know that there will be a meeting tonight at 9:00."

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

He saluted, "I'll see ya there!"

I waved, and shut the door. I let out a sigh, "He can get annoying." I said.

Axel peeked a head out from upstairs, "Is she gone?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "It wasn't even her, idiot!"

Axel jumped over the stairs and landed on his two feet, "Oh. Then who was it, then?"

"Demyx-dude."

"Oh… 'Water Boy.'"

I laughed at that, "Is that his nickname or something?"

"Kind of. But why is it funny?"

"That's the name of a movie. Since he was all kid-like and everything… so he was called Water Boy and… heh heh," Axel wasn't quite getting it, "Heh… yeah."

To be honest, I wasn't understanding myself, neither.

"Anyway, so what did he want?"

"There's a meeting tonight at 9:00. And I don't know where to go."

"_And_ I'M gonna run into Larxene again…" he slumped.

"Aww… poor baby." I teased.

He glared, "Don't call me that." pointing.

"There's no one here." I said when we entered a rather big room with tall chairs. I was sitting in a chair that was two away from Axel.

"It's because we're early. It's good if you show up early so that way you won't be griped at for being late. Some members just like to push Superior's buttons a little too far these days." he laughed.

"Are you one?"

He waved a hand, "Yeah, but I don't do it too often. I'd rather keep things to myself and stay quiet."

I smiled. Someone was coming in. Directly across was a guy with blue hair and an 'X' scar on his face. He looked across the room, directly at me, "So, you must be the new member."

"Warning: Don't even think of any plans, Saix. She's mine already."

"I wasn't even thinking about anything, dumbbell," he snapped. He bowed, "I am Saix, No. 7. You are Shaylex, if I'm not mistaken."

I nodded, "Correct. But there's only 2 people I trust at the moment, so don't try anything."

"Understood."

Two more came in, Demyx and another with a light blonde buzz cut. I looked up to Demyx, "Hey Demyx." I waved. He smiled and waved. Then I turned to the other guy, who sat next to Saix, "I've heard a lot about you of course. Luxord, the gambling guy." I stated while folding my arms.

He smirked, "Aren't you smart? Perhaps you'd like to 'play' sometime?" 

Axel shot him a glare. I laughed, "Maybe," he had an English or British accent, I couldn't really tell the difference. Who could?

Soon, everyone was here. I could name them all. Xemnas, Xigbar (who had a surfer accent), Xaldin (he looks like a freakin' ape!), Vexen, Lexaeus (he's rather quiet), Zexion (AFI!), Saix, Axel (yeah, yeah, don't wanna talk about him), Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia (Girly man), Larxene (rabid much), and Roxas. And then there's me. Like, everyone looked at me when they came in. It was really creepy, but also annoying.

Xemnas had the highest chair. Well of course he did. He's the boss. He began to speak, "This meeting is basically of the arrival of a long awaited member of the Organization. Welcome Shaylex," I smiled, but acted real tough-like. I mean, come on, I had to. Everyone in this organization was really tough-looking. Especially that Lexaeus guy. Dude! He had 'MUST KILL' all over him! "Shaylex, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

_Note to self: Everyone thinks I'm in kindergarten. Objective: Prove them WRONG_, "First off, this was completely unexpected out of my 14 years of life. But it was a miracle, I may add," A few laughed a little. Even the Superior, "Even though I'm completely in the popular/unpopular range at school, I can easily prove to every tough guy that I'm not weak," All stared, "Yeah. If people get in my way, I put them where they belong."

"So, you must be the Bully." Xigbar asked.

"Wrong. I'm the Discipliner. I make sure that no one is making a spectacle of themselves in the middle of school and embarrassing everyone who's in their possession. It's absolutely stupid. If they do that, I take them out. It's completely simple. And just to let you know, it will be included here. The rule is simple: Get in my way, I'll 'move' you," I shrugged, "I may be the youngest here, but it doesn't mean I'm the weakest."

"That's alright," Larxene said, "WE already know who the weakest one here is."

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Me." Demyx raised his hand, "But it doesn't matter. Putting me on hard missions makes me tougher."

"Too bad I'm the one who hands out the missions," Luxord chuckled. Most laughed.

Xemnas shook his head, "Everyone's in an amused mood today, I believe."

I smiled, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm just watching." He leaned back. Everyone laughed, even me.

"Hey, wait. We need to think of a title for her." Axel suggested.

Xemnas nodded, "I almost forgot. Let's think for a minute."

"Well, what is her element?" Xaldin asked.

"Excalibur."

Everyone looked at me in concern, "Excalibur?" Xaldin repeated.

I nodded, "And Ultima. Holy is another, but not really."

Xemnas had one, "The Ultimate Twilight Dagger."

I looked up, _Ultimate Twilight Dagger? I'm not THAT ultimate…_ I thought.

"I like it." Axel agreed. "What about you, Shay?" I thought for a moment, "It certainly fits you."

I looked up and nodded, "I like it, too."

"Alright. Everyone needs to get out now because I need to talk to Axel for a moment."

I stared a Axel. He somewhat had a 'Great-I'm-in-trouble' face. _It must be about me though. Hmm… maybe I should eavesdrop on this. This is something I can't skip out on if it's about me._ I thought. So when everyone left, including me, I placed a small something on the outside of the arm of my chair. It was a tiny camera the size of an ant. It was able to stick, and it was invisible to the naked eye.

Once I left for my room, I took out my real camera that is connected wirelessly to the small one. It also had a microphone on it so that way I can hear:

"_So, how does she feel about you being her new guide?"_

"_She doesn't really care, I suppose. I mean, she doesn't exactly 'like me' if you get what I'm saying."_

"_I'll take that as a 'no' then."_

"_Well, I'm trying to get her to trust me, that's all. It's kind of working, I guess. But she told me herself that she won't completely trust anyone until she gets to know them better. She also said not too long ago to Saix that she trusts 2 people. My guess is me and you. But deep inside, I bet she doesn't."_

I rolled my eyes, "Man, he's psychic."

"_Hmm… do you know if she's encountered anyone yet? Or soon will?"_

He laughed, _"I have a feeling that her and Saix are gonna bat heads soon."_

"_Saix doesn't exactly like girls in the Organization. Take Larxene for example."_

"_Yeah, you're right about that. I hate to say this, but I'm on his side when it comes to Larxene."_

"_Speaking of Larxene, has Shay met her personally?"_

"_Oh yeah. Larxene was looking for me at the time."_

"_Oh? How do you know that?"_

"_I was kinda hiding in Shay's room. We were just getting to know each other."_

"_You were wanting her protection."_

"_Wha-? No I wasn't!"_

"_Just admit it. You like my daughter, don't you?"_


	4. The Superior's Daughter

Chapter 4: The Superior's Daughter

I froze, "Did he just say… 'daughter'…?" I whispered.

"_N-No! I'm just …using her to get rid of Larxene! That's it!"_

"_Mm-hm, sure."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _I'm Xemnas'… daughter? There's no way. I look nothing like him! Wait…_ I reached up to my whitish-silver strip in my hair, _Maybe this explains it. My hair was always like this ever since I was born. It wasn't just a white spot. And no one in my family had hair like mine. No one had silver or white hair. Which means…_ "**I really AM his daughter.**" I told myself. I couldn't believe this. After 14 years… 14 harsh years on Earth… I finally find out that I was adopted. Adopted to two ordinary parents with a pain-in-the-butt son. And their rules didn't exactly fit me, neither.

Now I knew how I related with Xemnas. We're just alike. But if he's my father…

…then who's my mother?

After the conversation between Axel and Superior, I went to see if anyone was in the room. No one was. I quickly retrieved my ant camera and went back to my room.

I sat on the couch, drawing in my sketch pad, listening to the thunder strike. I was in a black cameo, with pink PJ bottoms with dark pink and black skull-and-crossbones with bows on their heads. My hair was up in a clip, my bangs and strip down. I was drawing a picture of the entire organization, all in lined-up order. Finishing, I wrote everyone's name under them. Then I turned it over to a fresh page, deciding to make a list. I needed to go back to my old home and get all my stuff.

"Whatcha doin'?" a voice asked. It was Roxas.

"Oh. Hey, Roxas. Umm… I'm making a list. I need to go back to my old home to get all my stuff."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

"Oh. Well, isn't that gonna take a while?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I can get it all. I picked up a serious telekinesis trick in a stranded library one time. And to my surprise, it actually worked. So I practiced and practiced until I could pick up a certain weight at one time. The exact weight I can pick up is at least 600+ pounds."

"Wow. Will you need any help?"

"Nope! I've got it all under control," I smiled. Then I saw him looked down at his feet, "What's wrong?"

"It's Axel. He's kind of wondering about you."

"Oh, really?" I asked, "Hmm… you seem to care about Axel a lot."

"I can, can't I? He's my best friend. Friends always care about each other."

Then it dawned on me. Roxas was the one Axel talked about. He was talking about leaving the Organization, "…Why do you want to leave?"

He shot up, puzzled, "What?"

"You're the one who wants to leave the Organization."

He ran over and covered my mouth, "Don't say that out loud! Are you crazy?"

I pushed his hand away, "Why do you want to leave the organization?"

"Axel told you, didn't he?" I nodded, "Ugh! I told him not to tell ANYONE!"

"You don't want anyone finding out? Why?"

"It a long story, okay? They chose me to be in the Organization only because I could use the Keyblade."

"Key… blade?" _God, why does that sound so familiar?!_

"Yeah, but I don't wanna explain it. Anyway, Axel was wondering about you so he asked me to tell you to come to his room, _soon_."

I nodded, "Okay…" He began to walk away, "… Roxas?" He faced me, but turned have way, "… Sorry."

He turned back, then looked down, "No… I am." Then he disappeared.

Grabbing my black 'Juicey' Jacket, I decided to walk down to Axel's room instead of using the portal. I kept going down until I reached the eighth floor. I walked to Axel's door, knocking softly.

Hearing footsteps from behind, he opened the door all the way. He leaned against the doorway, black sweatpants and no shirt, "What's up, Pinky?"

I pursed my lips and slit my eyes, "Don't call me that again."

"Whatever." he shrugged.

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me in, "Hey!"

He shut the door, "Hush… you never know if Larxene could be around."

"Ugh…" I groaned, "Have you YET to tell her that you guys are over?"

"Well I…" he began sheepishly, scratching his head purposely, "I did, but she thought that I was kidding. I kept telling her, but she wouldn't move. I couldn't exactly just shove her off. She'd send me directly to Oblivion for doing that."

I sighed, "Let me guess… you want _me_ to do it for you?"

He took my hand and dropped to his knees, "Please! I'll do anything! Just get her off me! PLEASE!!"

I raised an eyebrow, "…Anything?" I asked.

He nodded, "Anything! Anything at all!"

I thought for a moment, "Hmm…" I sighed, "Alright… I'll help you."

He jumped up and hugged me forcefully, "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

I tried to get out, "Alright, you're crushing my bones." I choked.

"What's that?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE." I choked again.

"Oh!" He let go of me as I gasped for air, "Sorry about that!"

I held my neck, "It's… cough okay."

He smiled and chuckled, "Okay! Now go!"

He began pushing me out the door, "Wha- _now_?" I asked.

"Yeah! But come straight back here, 'kay, cutie?"

"Hey! Don't call me-!" he shut the door, "…that." My right eye twitched. Then I slumped and sighed, "Better make this quick." I told myself. I summoned a darkness door to Larxene's door.

Arriving, I knocked on her door. She answered, but in slight enragement, "Will you stop bothering me, Xigbar?! I'm not gonna-… huh? Shay?"

"Hi, Larxene." I said. My hands were in my jacket pockets.

"What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of about Axel."

"Oh? What about him?" she leaned down to my face and looked directly into my eyes, "You aren't trying to steal him from me, are you?"

"No, actually. He wants to break up with you and he sent me to do it since he couldn't do it himself."

She stood back, "Oh… I guess he wasn't fooling around, then." She shrugged, "Oh well, I don't care. You can have him." She said in irritation.

"W-… Wha? You aren't gonna kill him at all for it?"

Larxene hummed in laughter, "Well, I will do something for it. But he's beginning to be boring. Oh well, There's always Marluxia," but then she looked at me, "But I can tell you're getting interested in him, aren't you?"

I reddened a little, "What?! No I'm not!"

"Well, he is to you. I can see it. He's had his eye on you ever since you got here."

"Duh. He's my guide."

She shook her head, "Not only because of that! He actually _likes_ you! He's been talking about you for a while."

I looked down to my feet, "Wow… he actually does." I muttered.

Larxene placed a hand on my shoulder, "Go get him. He's waiting."

I looked up, then nodded. I opened a door and ran to it, "Thanks, Larxene!" I waved.

She watched as I disappeared. Then she sighed, "He's gonna pay for that." She sang.

I was at Axel's door and knocked happily. He answered, "So how'd it-" I instantly jumped on him, throwing my arms around his neck. He nearly lost balance, absolutely stunned, "Shay…? What's gotten into you?"

"Larxene's okay! She doesn't care anymore!" I shouted with glee.

Surprised, Axel smiled, "Really? We're officially over?"

I rose up and nodded.

Silence… three… two… one…

He threw his arms around my waist and swung me around in circles, "YES! Thank you so much!"

I laughed when he spun me around. Then we landed on his black and red velvet bed cover. He was really happy about this. How long have they been together? Or, rather, how long has SHE been on him? I laughed at the position he was in, "Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, smile plastered on his face, "I'm… very relieved." he breathed.

I laughed again, "How long has it been that you've been with each other?"

Axel turned to face me, "Well, it's been quite a while, actually. I sorta liked her. But then ever since she started annoying me about Roxas, I didn't like her anymore. Speaking of which, you two've met, right?"

I nodded, "I finally figured out that he was the one you were talking about. So I asked him why he wanted to leave, but then he got mad that you told me."

"Did you tell him I told you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "He kinda figured it out by himself."

"Ah… well, I'll talk to him later about it." After a few moments of silence, he raised a hand to my face, push my bangs to the side of my ear, "Thanks again. For getting Larxene off me."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

Axel laid on his stomach, "So, what else did she say?"

I laid on my back, arms behind my head, "Well, she said she didn't care anymore, and then said that you liked me, A LOT, and then she… she saw me."

He quirked an eyebrow, "'Saw' you? What's that mean?"

"She could see me. My feelings."

Axel laughed, "You know we can't feel."

"I know, but still…"

"Wait… you like me, too?"

I blushed, "N-No! That's just what she assumed!"

Axel smirked, "…Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious."

"Then if you are, then what was THAT earlier? The hugging and everything?"

"I…" I was a loss for words. That… I knew that I meant to do that. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, _Great, he knows now…_ I thought, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I sighed, "Alright, I'll admit it." He stared at me in slight surprise. "I… I like you. As in I like you because you're cute," I turned, "There. You happy now?"

Axel just widened his smirk into a smile. I rolled my eyes again and turned my back to him. Then, he moved closer to me, resting his forehead on my neck, putting a hand on my arm. Soon, he slid his hand down to my waist, then to my hip and stopped there. I turned to him finally, him wrapping his strong arms around me, while I scooted closer to his body until we were both touching. Then I was thinking about the conversation Axel and Xemnas had, and remembered who I am now, "Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm…?"

"No offense or anything, but I kinda eavesdropped on the conversation between you and Xemnas."

He moved back to look at me, "You did? Why?"

"I just knew it had to be about me. I can't have two people talk behind my back. I would get really mad. So… yeah, I did."

"And… you heard everything?"

I nodded, "Am I really his daughter…?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled faintly, "Yeah, you are. He put you on that planet so you could study the ways of what it's like as a normal human being. Well, somewhat. But he did that so that way, when we get our hearts, we could probably live there."

I huffed in laughter, "Well, you might as well think of someplace else, because that place _sucks_." I concluded.

He chuckled, "Was it that bad?"

I nodded, "Hell yes! You have so much work to do, like paying bills, covering taxes, taking care of the house, go to work… that's the adult way. Us kids, we have to go to school, do all kinds of shit. And some of the kids I met… ugh… they get on my NERVES. So, no. No one here will like it there."

"Is there anything fun to do?"

"Well… I suppose. But that, you can come up with on your own. There's stuff you can do for fun as well."

Axel shrugged, "Okay, then there's the reason we'd _want_ to go, then."

"Whatever. Speaking of which, I plan on going back to my old home to get my stuff. But I'll be back soon."

Axel poked his bottom lip out, "Aww…"

I giggled, then reached up and kissed him deeply, slipping some serious tongue action before pulling away, "I'll be back." I got up and went to my room, leaving a frozen Axel behind.

It was the middle of the night, and I flew on my solar surfboard to my old home. All the lights were off, but I went to my window to see if anyone was in there. No one was. My door was shut, _I've gotta be extremely quiet if I'm gonna get everything out._ I thought.

Opening my window, I slipped inside. I pulled out my list in my pocket, _Okay, let's start with my closet,_ I thought. I opened it slowly. But then I noticed something…

…EVERYTHING WAS GONE.

I stared, _What did they do with everything? My clothes, games, shoes, books, everything's gone… oh well. Nothing TOO important._ I looked back at my list, _DVD's electronics, video games, PS2. That's next._ I quickly opened my door. I had a very squeaky door that caused all kinds of noise, it was _very_ annoying. I quietly, but quickly, crept downstairs. No one was down here either. I spotted the PS2 and DVDs and everything along with it. Gathering power, I opened a door to my room at the castle. Then, with my mind, I levitated the stuff into the black hole.

Next… my bass guitar. I went back upstairs and got it. I put it in the black hole. Mp3 speaker, boom box, CD's, and my other pictures that I drew and posters.

After I finished, I put on my hood. I was getting ready to leave when suddenly, the door to my 'parents' bedroom opened. It was Mom. She saw me, but not my face. She tried to catch me, but I quickly jumped out the window onto my surfboard.

"Wait a minute!' she called. I slowed and stopped. I looked back to the window, "Shay? Is that you?"

I flipped back my hood and sighed, "Look, I'm not staying. My place is where the Organization took me." I explained.

"I'm sorry. About dad. He just didn't like it when you snuck out."

"That old man's a geezer. I don't care about him anymore. He obviously doesn't care about me."

"We both do. You're our daughter."

I stiffened at the 'daughter' comment, "I'm not your daughter. I never was." She froze, "You lied to me for 14 years. You all did. I never was your daughter at all. Xemnas is my real father. I haven't met my real mom yet, but I found out why I was sent here. For a survey. As one of you. But you know what? It's over now," I turned to the black portal that was waiting for me, "Why get mad at me for lying to you many times when you've lied to me for my whole life?" I then flew to the hole and disappeared.

After a few moments of silence, she shut the window. Dad then came into the room, "Was that her?" he asked.

Mom stood up, "Yeah," she faced him, "She knows now."

"All done!" I finished setting up my room with all of my stuff. PS2 with DVDs and games. It was pretty much the only thing I got. Next to my mp3 stuff and bass guitar. I was getting ready to go upstairs until the thought of Axel rang in my head like an alarm. I sighed, but then smiled, "I guess I'll go see him."


	5. A New Beginning

_Chapter 5: A New Beginning_

_I went down to Axel's room, a little bit tired from getting most of my stuff from one place to another. It was now 11: 42. I used a portal instead of walking because I didn't want to waste time. When I reached his door, I heard loud noises from inside. Concerned, I knocked loudly on the door._

_He opened the door, "That was fast," he said._

"_It's called 'quick thinking.'" __He's also easy to make fun of,_ I thought.

He rolled his eyes, "Ya comin' in?"

I shrugged and walked in. The noise from earlier was his built-in, large screen TV. His bedroom was right at the door, and was not as roomy. His bed, I suppose, was a futon. The walls were colored a bright, neon orange with a black ceiling, "Is this the only room in your apartment?" I asked.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Actually, no. There's a way much bigger room through that door over there," he explained, pointing to the black door on the other side of the room, "And, if you want to, you can go check it out. I know this is stupid, but, I call it the 'Sin City' room."

I laughed, "Sweet."

I walked over to the door, Axel following behind. I opened the door, revealing a red-floored path, red walls with silver crystal flames embedded on them. I followed the path, leading to a rather big opening. I was in complete awe.

The room was HUGE (way bigger than my room). The floors were red carpet with black swirls. There was a balcony on the right. On the left, there was a separate room where you can get beverages. Another room was on the other side, but I had no idea what it was. All it had was red curtains with silver linen on the ends. Between the two rooms was a very, very large TV screen. The room had four black pool tables in the middle. The ceiling was complete window, the symbol of the Nobody placed in the middle.

"Welcome to Sin City."

"Wow… this place ACTUALLY looks like Sin City," I looked over to the mysterious room with the red curtains, "What's that room over there?"

"Ah," Axel jogged over to the covered door, "This is the Devil's bedroom."

I cracked up and walked over there, "The Devil's bedroom? That pretty damn catchy," I laughed.

"I know, isn't it?" He opened the door, letting me step in first.

I looked everywhere in the room. Nearly everything was red: Red carpet, red bed, red walls, red ceiling, red lamps, red _everything_, "The Devil sure does love red."

Axel walked over to the bed and sitting down. He motioned me to come sit with him. I obliged and sat down on the circle-shaped bed, "It's a room dedicated to the Devil for bringing the wild in ourselves. And luckily we have it. Except for a few members. They don't have wild in them at all."

"What about me?" I scooted closer, "Think I've got any 'wild' in me?"

Axel smirked, moving his face closer to mine, "Mmm… I think you just might." he winked.

I giggled and smiled. We stared for a while. Then suddenly, he pulled in rapidly and crushed his lips into mine. He pushed me on the bed and pounced on top of me. Continuing our make out session, he decided to start taking my clothes off.

_Here we go again_, I thought irritably, _just like last night_. Axel then starts to use his tongue roughly, nibbling on my bottom lip. I then lost control of myself and began to fight back. The rest of the night…

…was history.

It was Sunday morning, even though it was always dark outside in The World That Never Was. I woke up at 9:30 in the morning, feeling quite energized to my surprise. I forgot that I spent the night with Axel again. When I quietly sat up, I looked back to look at his face, _He looks so adorable when he's asleep._ I thought. I bent down and kissed his forehead. He wasn't aware of it until he smiled in his deep slumber. I got up, putting my clothes on and heading towards the door.

As I silently shut the door to the room, I felt a presence in the room. I turned around to see a hooded member of Organization XIV (at least, I think it was one). I wondered who it was. But then I was a little concerned if he was stalking me last night or knew that I was here. My coat wasn't zipped all the way up; it was still zipped down to my rib cage. Noticing it, I quickly zipped it up and sped-walked out of the room. I kept going until I was at the staircase of the 8th floor. I breathed in and out for I was panicking a little, _Who does that guy think he is? Sneaking up on me like that…_ I shook the thought out of my head and headed up to my room.

While I was walking, my thoughts went to my friends, "I wonder how everyone's doing," then I shrugged, "Meh, I'll find out tom-… wait a sec," _Weren't me and Jekai supposed to be planning a date?_ I thought. I smacked my head, "I KNEW I was forgetting something!" I hissed at myself. Summoning a portal, I headed to my room.

I arrived at my room when someone was there. Xemnas. "Ah, there you are. Ready to start your first lesson?"

I slumped, "Already?" The words 'phone' and 'Jekai' were jagging in my head, "Umm… uh… I have something I gotta do first. Can you hold on for a second?" He nodded. At that, I ran up to my bedroom, reaching for the phone. I dialed the number. It started ringing, _Great! I can get a signal from here! That's… weird._

"_Hello?_"

"Is Jekai there?"

"_Yeah. Hold on a minute._"

"… _hello?_"

"Hey, Jekai!"

"_Oh, hi, Shay._"

"Hey. Umm, listen, we may have to cancel our date. I'm gonna be kinda busy today."

"_Oh… okay._"

"…You okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine._"

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay, bye._"

"Bye." I hung up. I felt kinda bad now because I turned him down. But now that I'm in this Organization, no exceptions, right? Heading downstairs to the main room, I saw Xemnas sitting on my couch, _Gee, is my couch that comfortable?_ I asked myself, "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Excellent." He got up and walked towards me, "First of all, your weapons. Summon them."

"But I don't exactly know how I did it last time."

"Okay," Xemnas walked behind me, taking my hands and holding them up to the level of my face. He turned them out as if a wall was in front of me, "Now this isn't the exact way you have to summon them. You may summon them any style you'd like. But, we're doing this one for now," I nodded, "Focus. Focus on the appearance of your weapons. And then extract that focus to the palms of your hands."

"Okay…" I closed my eyes. The appearance of the daggers I had yesterday were in my mind. The power I possessed began to spark on my palms. It grew bigger and bigger, until it began to spin so fast. I yelled to make the energy stronger. And then soon…

I felt myself hold my daggers, one in each hand.

I opened my eyes and saw the platinum weapons shimmer in the light. They were so attractive, "Wow… I actually did it."

Xemnas nodded, "Well done. Now try to put them back."

I took a deep breath, then exhaled, _Just relax, Shay. You can do this._ I closed my eyes and concentrated once more. In just moments, they disappeared. I looked at my left palm, then clenched it shut into a fist, "There!"

Xemnas smiled, "Excellent job…" he put a hand on my shoulder, "… my daughter."

I looked up at his very gold eyes, _That reminds me!_ "You never told me sooner," he furrowed his eyebrows up, "Why?"

He sighed, "I think you already know why." he began to walk away.

"I know, but why after 14 years? No one told me."

"We kept it a secret because if you knew any sooner, we knew you'd run off to who-knows-where."

Eyebrows raised in a sorrowed expression, I sighed and looked down to my feet, "Ugh… you're right."

Xemnas walked back over. He put both hands on my shoulders, "I don't usually say this because it's not exactly supposed to be in my vocabulary, but I'm sorry about that," He lifted my chin up, "I know. You're very mad at me right now. I should've just kept you here with your mother, letting her care for you instead of a couple of complete strangers."

I looked down to my gathered hands, "It's okay."

He wrapped his arms around me into a hug, "But, at least you're back home and with us."

I smiled and accepted his embrace. I pulled back, "Where is mom anyway?"

"She's a little busy at the moment. You'll be able to see her tomorrow," I was concerned, "She received an urgent telegram about a break-in in Hometown Ty."

"Hometown Ty?" I asked as if it were something stupid off of a little kid's show.

He rolled his eyes, "I know, it's rather silly. It's the capital of Typhobia, the place that you were born."

"Oh," then I looked up, "That name's even STUPIDER!!"

Xemnas laughed, "Oh well! That's what it's called whether if anyone likes it or not!"

I groaned, "Then I might as well called it Kiddies Ville while I'm at it." I recommended sarcastically.

He laughed again, "You may just have to," he sighed in happiness (to my surprise), "Ahh… it has been 14 years since I've seen your smiling face."

I made a small grin, "I… smiled when I was small?"

He nodded, "It was especially funny because you had no teeth at the time. In fact, you were crying so much, _I_ was the one who had to stop you."

I blushed and giggled, "Too bad I don't remember any of that. It would've been a miracle if I somehow did," after a few moments of going over that, I laughed, "Wait… why would it be a miracle? That made no sense what so ever."

"Hmm… well, how are you and Axel doing?"

I looked up, reddening even more, "W-Wha?"

"You know, him being your guide. How's that working out?"

"Oh…" I scratched the side of my forehead, "Well, he has been helping me, everyday in fact. Uhh… he likes me. And…"

Xemnas raised a brow, "Do you like him back?"

I shot up, "Wha?! N-No! It's nothing like that! We… we're just friends!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "I know you do. Just admit it. He said that exact same thing to me when I talked to him privately. Actually," he continued, "On second thought, it WASN'T private because YOU were eavesdropping."

I looked down in embarrassment, "My bad…"

Xemnas walked to the door, "Anyway, I've got to go. There are some things I need to do. For the remainder of the day, why don't you go…" he paused and turned around with a smirk on his face, "…_**play**_."

I looked a little shocked and confused, _Does he mean 'Go have sex with other members?!'_ I thought. I shook it out of my head because my mind was starting to agree with it, "Umm… whaddya mean?"

He chuckled, "Go to them. Meet and greet. Show them… what your true skills are."

I smirked at that comment, _Ahh… that makes a lot more sense now… hee hee… _Xemnas then disappeared. I soon walked out myself, "Hmm… wonder who I should face first?" But then I froze, "Ugh! Wait a minute! Then what was the deal of me canceling that date?!" I smacked my head, "DAMMIT!"

Now I was in the urge to beat up something. REAL BAD. I roamed the halls of the castle, looking for anyone who would want to spar at the moment. Someone was approaching. It was No. 6, Zexion. He looked up, from a book that he was reading, to my eyes, "Oh, hello. You're Shay, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell from your facial expression that you are angry at the moment, and wanting to kill something in a future path."

My left eye twitched, _This guy is psychic._ "How did you know?"

"The book I'm reading, 'The 6 Kinesics,'"

I looked at the title when he held it up. It looked like a cathedral book, and it was black with purple rhinestones and gold designs to make it look gothic, "Cool. Is there anyone who would want to fight at the moment? Or do you not know?"

Zexion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute or so, he spoke, "Two possibilities: Saix, No. 7, or Xigbar, No. 2."

_Saix and Xigbar… Saix and Xigbar_, I repeated the names in my head, "Thanks." I stopped a minute, "… Where are they?"

Zexion sighed, "Saix is outside the castle near Memory's Skyscraper. And as for Xigbar, you may wanna ask someone else."

I nodded and trailed away.

Since I knew where Saix was, I chose to face him first, _Seems rather stupid that I'm getting worked up just to fight someone. Oh well… I need to burn off steam._ I reached outside of the castle, between an alley of buildings, going downhill, "Alright, Saix. Where be you?" (Cheesy pirate language. GET OVER IT.)

While jogging towards Memory's Skyscraper, it started to rain, "Ah, a fight in the rain. I always dreamed of that," I told myself. I flipped my hood up before I reached the opening to Memory's Skyscraper and looked around, "Yo! Saix! Where are you, man?!" I shouted. No answer. I kept walking until I was in front of the huge building. I gazed up to the very top to see if he was there. I squinted because I saw something… blue? "Oh, Saix's hair," I said, "Hey Saix! Feel like fighting?!" my voice echoed to the top.

He looked down, straight into my eyes. I saw him smirk and then disappear. I took notice and looked around cautiously, _Where'd he go?_ Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I felt something on my shoulder; a hand, "You have guts for a young teenager to face me out in the open." an emotionless voice pointed out.

I smirked, "Why not?" I turned around quickly, summoning my daggers, "I happen to be very skilled when it comes to fighting…" my smirk grew, "... especially cocky smarties like YOU."

"Ooh, I'm terrified. Although, smart catch phrase. You must've learned that somewhere else before here."

"Yeah. School. With a bunch of no-brained bakas wasting their time there."

Not judging, but it sounded like he chuckled. In a weird way. He summoned his weapon. And it looked very unique, "Hmm… no-brainers, huh? Then why get come-back phrases from them when you now ARE a no-brainer?"

I stood up from my stance and raised an eyebrow, "That made no sense."

He warped behind me again, "It doesn't have to."

Taking notice, I dodged his attack, "You can't get me that easily."

He disappeared again, _How long is he gonna play this game?_ I thought.

I dodged, although he wasn't behind me. Then… he hit me. Striking across my back. I fell to the ground. Then I felt myself being picked up. His face was so close to my ear, "Or can I?" He threw me to the side. I landed with a hard thud. He walked towards me, "I don't think you have what it takes to be in this Organization," he held his weapon to my throat, "So go back home, where you belong."

He was getting ready to strike until… "Saix, that's quite enough," Xemnas appeared, "I don't want you finishing her off."

Saix pulled back, "Why did you even bring her here? She's weak."

Xemnas walked over to me and helped me up, "It's because she's my daughter. And you have no right to call her weak."

Saix just stared, _His __**daughter**__? _He thought.

I brushed some dirt off me, "Surprised?" I glared. I turned to the Superior, "I'm going inside," I walked toward the way to the castle, "Not playing with this hound again." I disappeared into a portal.

I went back to my room, for the DAY. After that strike on the back, I feel like an old lady. I reached a hand behind my back, touching the gash. I brought it back to my face. Heavy bleeding. I groaned, "Damn, he's rough." I choked.

I felt a presence a few feet behind me, so I whipped around to hide my wound, including my blood covered hand. It was Axel, "Hey, I knew I'd find you here."

I shrugged, "Well, you found me."

He walked towards me, "Your very first mission is taking place tonight!"

I slumped and groaned again, "You serious?" I whined.

"Yeah. What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy about that," he asked.

I winced, for the gash was biting, "N-never mind. I-… I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "…You sure? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" I started backing up.

His lips pursed, "I'm not delirious. What is it?" He walked towards me more.

"Nothing!" I back up more.

He grabbed my arm that I had hidden behind my back. He pulled my hand up to my face, staring at the blood on it, "What happened?"

I tried yanking it back, "It's… nothing!" No use.

Then he turned me around, getting a tiny glance at my back before I whipped back around, "Stop!"

"How'd that happen…?" Axel loosened his grip on my shoulder.

I sighed, "I tried battling someone." I muttered.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"If you leave it unnoticed, it's gonna get infected."

"Like I care!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "I do."

"Well, I-… what?"

"I care."

I stared in his eyes, _He… actually cares?_ Hearing that over and over in my head, I sighed, "Okay, fine."

He turned me around and hissed at the sight, "Ouch! Who did this?"

"Saix."

"What?! Are you nuts?!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's one of the toughest members in the Organization! No one EVER faces him in an open fight! What were you thinking?"

"Well my bad! It's not like I knew!"

Axel sighed, "Let me go get some bandages." He walked up to my bathroom, while I stood and watched him go up.

I sighed. But then winced again. But it wasn't because of the wound. It was on my right shoulder. I reached a hand up to the spot, then realized what it could be. I ran to a mirror, staring at the spot on my neck. Three black, swirled-like dots in a circle appeared out of nowhere. I widened my eyes in horror, _Oh no! It's that curse mark! I gotta… I gotta…_ I was losing concentration on my eye site. I could barely see.

Axel was coming down with the first aid kit. When he saw me, he ran towards me, "Shay?! What's-…"

I was out.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

Consciousness was seizing back into me. I felt myself placed on a very soft surface, my bed. I was still in the castle. When I felt myself on the stomach (it was aching a little), I felt bandages. I sat up quickly, but then winced at the pain on my back. I was also in navy blue sweat pants. They were rather big, too. _These are Axel's pants_, I thought. Then I blushed a little.

I got up slowly out of my bed. I heard a bit of talking downstairs: "_She should be waking up about now. In fact, she was suppose to wake up 15 minutes ago._"

"That's Axel's voice." I muttered to myself. I tip-toed over to the edge of the side of my staircase and peeked upside down. But before I did, I knew my hair was going to hang over and be seen. Then an idea clicked in my brain: my science project. It was an original mirror camera. When you looked through it, you can see something else on the other side for the mirrors were reflecting one image from another.

I went to my book bag (something else I got from my other home), and pulled it out, "I knew this was gonna be handy someday," I whispered, "Thank you, scientific instincts." 

I went back over to the edge and slipped one end of the camera an inch from the edge. I caught an image of four people: Axel, Xemnas, Saix, and… a woman. Concerned, I listened carefully:

Woman: "If she was suppose to wake up 15 minutes ago, then WE need to wake her up. She could be dead!"

Xemnas: "No. We will wait a little bit longer. She's not dead. Axel should know."

Axel: "Yeah. She had normal breathing, normal skin color, neither paling nor heating up, and the wound was patched up. I'm sure she will survive."

Saix: "Miss, I apologize if I've hurt her in any way. Even though it was technically her fault to begin with."

Woman: "Technically? You're going to get yourself out of trouble of hurting her with 'technically'?"

Xemnas: "Darling, be reasonable."

I raised up for a second, "'Darling'?" I whispered, but then froze, "Wait a minute…" I looked back into the camera:

Woman: "Xemnas, I am not just going sit here and listen to this guy."

Xemnas: sigh "Yu…"

Then it hit me, "That's… that's my mom." I raised the camera back up and put it next to my book bag. I then went to go get my bathrobe, not bothering tying it. While they were still talking, I stepped unnoticed down onto the fourth from the top step, folding my arms while I had my feet on the next step.

After a few minutes, Saix decided to glance up on my staircase and saw me. But I raised one finger up to my lips. He slightly nodded and acted like I didn't exist, _Oh, NOW he decides to play along. Thanks a lot, Saix._

Xemnas went to my mom and held her, "It'll be okay. I promise."

I saw Axel bow his head. Then he looked up my staircase and saw me, too. He widened his eyes halfway, "Shay."

Xemnas and mom looked up in an instant. ESPECIALLY mom. She covered her mouth in disbelief and gasped, "Oh my, god…"

I smiled and got up, striding slowly downstairs, "Yes, I'm okay. I've actually been up for quite a few minutes. I just wanted to see who was all here before I came down." I walked over to Axel, he putting his arm around my shoulder. I put an arm around his waist, "How many were worried?"

"Quite a few," Xemnas said, "The whole Organization."

"Wow. Numbers 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..."I paused and looked at Saix," **7**, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 were worried about me." I said sarcastically.

Xemnas smiled and huffed a small laugh and nodded, "Yes. Everyone was."

I shook my head, "That is hard to believe," Then I looked over to my actual mother, "You… you're my mother, right?"

She smiled, a tear escaping from her eye. She wiped it away, "Yeah… I am."

I grinned sadly, "It's… nice to meet you."

She sniffled a little before she broke down crying. I walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Then she pulled me and hugged me tight before letting go and looking into my face, "I can't believe… how much you've grown. It almost seems like forever since I've seen you!"

"Well, I'm home and I'm gonna make the best of it. I'm NEVER gonna go back to where I was. It's much better here."

Xemnas chuckled and turned to Saix, "No. 7, you can leave. I'm sure this may be too much for you to see."

Saix shrugged, "Don't really care." he stated before disappearing into a dark door.

Axel watched before turning back to me and my mom, "Umm… just so you know, Shay's got a mission tonight. Right… sir?" he concurred, turning to Xemnas.

Xemnas shook his head, "Go tell Luxord to postpone the mission for tomorrow."

"No," I cut in, "If it's because of me, then don't. I'll make up for mine. Let the others do theirs."

Xemnas nodded, "Very well. Never mind, then."

I looked back up to mom, "I don't know your name."

"It's Yukoa, 'Yu' for short." she said.

I smiled and hugged her, "Even though I don't know you as much… my instincts are telling me that I've missed half of what I am. But now that I have that missing part, I'm feeling definite again."

Through the rest of the night, Xemnas, Yukoa, and I sat in my room talking about everything: what I've learned about Earth, what I looked like 14 years ago and what I look like now, stuff that mom was doing, the Organization, **everything**. I sat next to Yukoa the whole time, "I still can't believe how much you've changed," she began. "When I looked into your dad's computer screen, I thought I was looking at a complete stranger."

I smiled, "I guess I looked rather different when I was a baby."

Xemnas nodded, "Well, it's about time for the other members to began their missions. So I might as well be going." He got up, making a door in the process, "Shay, if you feel any better, go my room, find the Port Royal map, and find me. I put a key on it so you wouldn't get confused."

I nodded, "Got it." Then he disappeared. I looked back to mom, "So, what was up yesterday? Dad said there was a break-in in Hometown."

"He told you about that? Well, I guess he had a reason to…" she got up, "… my brother, Kinteth, he is the leader of a corporation that is PURE evil." She said in annoyance.

"So, his followers must've been the ones who broke in," I looked down. "…What were they looking for?"

"Something very valuable to our city," Yukoa pulled out something from her pocket. She pushed the button in the middle and it turned on. It was an illusion model of the 'rare' something. It looked like a crystal, "Zercombia, a one-of-a-kind jewel found in the universe,"

I looked in awe, "It's beautiful."

"But it's dangerous. No one may touch it. Kinteth's corporation has their eye on this so they can make a bomb out of it. I know this because I snuck into the threshold of their corporation and eavesdropped on their plans," she put the model away and then pulled out her badge, "I'm the co-captain of the T.S.S.S. 'Typhobian Secret Security Squad. Which means, _I_ do most of the sneaky stuff. _And_ I'm the only female on the team. So, I'm kind of a tomboy if you haven't noticed."

I certainly DID notice because she wore purple camouflage pants, black army boots, a black halter top with a bright green zip-up cover up that was unzipped. She wore a uniquely looking key around her neck, And her hairstyle was opposite position of mine, but all brunette. I smiled, "I knew me and my other mom didn't relate."

Yukoa smiled back, "You hang around boys, too?"

I nodded, "Yup. And even MORE boys now because I'm in the Organization. I guess it goes the same with Larxene."

"No. 12, right?"

I nodded, "'The Savage Nymph'."

"Ah… I hear she was a bit mean."

"Only to the boys. She's nice to me. And probably a few people. 'Innocent Evil' is what I would've called her."

Yukoa laughed, "I suppose you're right," she shrugged. "Well, might as well be going now. I have a LOT of stuff to do about this."

I nodded, "It was… nice to meet you, Mom."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." She and I had a brief hug before she left, "Gotta go now. You behave yourself, alright?"

I nodded, "Gotcha," then, the spot where my curse mark was starting to hurt again. I made a slight noise while raising my hand to the spot. Yukoa turned around, "Hm? You said something?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing," Yukoa nodded and left. I sighed, "Great, he's near. Just what I need."


	7. First Mission: Land Ho!

Chapter 7: First Mission: Land Ho!

An hour after my mother left, I just laid on the couch, resting; my back was still hurting from Saix's attack. I sighed, "Today has been a bad Sunday." I muttered to myself.

My thoughts soon went to the mission. If I went, it would include as my very first mission. And Port Royal… sounded EXTREMELY familiar. I wanted answers.

"Wait a minute…" I smack my head, "Of COURSE!" I got up and went to the TV. I sat on my knees to open the cabinet under it, "Let's see… where is that book…?" _Final Fantasy X… Final Fantasy X-2... Musashi: Samurai Legend… Kingdom Hearts… _"Here it is, Kingdom Hearts II." I flipped through some of the pages at the beginning. Then I stopped on a page and found a certain someone with spiky red hair. I stared in thought, "No wonder…! Am I that dim-witted?" I asked myself. The man with spiky hair was Axel, holding his weapons in pose. I flipped through it more and soon found the first section of Port Royal. _Pirates of the Caribbean, DER!_

I heard someone come in. It was, indeed, Axel, "Hey, where'd your mom go?" he asked.

I shut the book, then put it away, "She left. She had some things to do."

"Ah… what were you looking at?"

"A book to one of my games."

"What game?"

I froze when he asked that, "Umm…" I had to make up something. If he heard the two words of 'Kingdom Hearts', he'll get into too much thought, "… Musashi: Samurai Legend. One of my favorites."

He rose an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Okay. Cool." Then he walked over, "You up for the mission? Everyone in our group has left already."

"I'm in your group?" He nodded, "Awesome!"

"Unfortunately, Saix is, too."

I slumped, "Aw man…"

"Hey, it'll be alright."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll come. Just let me get ready first."

He nodded, "Oh, by the way, Marluxia fixed your coat up."

"Oh, that's good. Tell him thanks for me." I ran upstairs.

--Axel's POV--

"Okay I will."

Shay smiled on her way up to her room. While I waited, I wanted to look at the books that she was looking at. I pulled one out, _**Naruto: The Uzumaki Chronicles**__._ That was a weird name. But it's interesting. I looked through the pages, seeing some funny images and some that looked really creepy. Finishing glancing at that, I put it away and pulled out another one, _**Final Fantasy VII**__._ I flipped through, but then saw someone familiar: a blonde headed guy with a huge sword. _**Is that… Cloud? From Hollow Bastion?**_Getting confused, I flipped through it more. _**That crazy ninja girl… that healer… Sephiroth?**_This was getting weird. I put that one away and looked for a different one. Then I saw a book with a COMPLETELY familiar name, "Kingdom Hearts?" I grabbed the book and looked on the cover. A boy with the Legendary Keyblade was placed to look as the main character. The moon of Kingdom Hearts was behind him. _**That's… that's Sora! And the dog and that duck! Riku… and Kairi, too! This is very weird…**_So, I put that one away and saw another one: Kingdom Hearts II! _**What in Oblivion- there's a second one?**_I turned through some of the pages and then… I saw me. _**I'm in it, too! Whoa… I look sexy.**_ Footsteps were heard, _**Yipe! Gotta put this away!**_ I quickly shoved it back in and pretended to do something.

--Back to Shay's POV--

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

Axel looked up, "Great! Let's go!" He jumped up and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I smiled and then Axel pulled up a door to where we were supposed to go.

--At Port Royal--

Xemnas waited at the main boarding area, along with Xigbar, Saix, and Roxas. Xigbar was laid back on a few boxes filled with bombs, studying one of his guns. Saix was leaning on a huge box at a little above his height, arms folded and head down, resting his eyes. Roxas was sitting at the top of an 8 foot tower, looking out over the moonlit sea. Xigbar sighed, "Are you sure Axel and that girl are coming?" he asked Xemnas, out of boredom, of course.

Xemnas looked at Xigbar, "Soon, 2. Be patient."

"Sorry Superior, but I don't think anyone has the potential to even _have_ patience."

Xemnas nodded, "That may be. Although, it is required."

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "I don't get why our group always gets the newbies." he muttered.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder in annoyance, but ignored and looked back to the sea. Xemnas saw and huffed in amusement, "What were you thinking, Roxas?"

Roxas closed his eyes, then opened them back up, "Nothing. I don't really care."

After a few minutes, Axel and I came out of the darkness, seeing everyone with their such happy faces! Pfft… not. Seeing Xemnas, I walked over, "Hey, we're here."

"Yes, I know. This is your group."

I looked at all of them, _Saix… just perfect. Why him anyway?_ I saw Xigbar look up and wink at me, _So, that is Xigbar… Ex always thought of him as a pervert… she's right… _I slumped,_ Just great…_ I watched Axel go up to where Roxas was sitting, and they decided to talk a little,_ I hope Roxas is doing okay… I wonder if he's still thinking about leaving us. _"Anyway, so what are we suppose to do for missions?"

"Why don't you ask your group members? I'm just supervising you today and then, starting tomorrow, you're on your own."

I leaned back in surprise, "What? Just like that?"

"Hey, it's the rules around here," Xigbar rose up, gun disappearing from his hands, "It's only simple for you to learn right away. We can't baby-sit you, ya know."

I clenched my fist into a ball, "Who said I wanted you to, huh, surfer boy?!"

"'Surfer boy'?"

"That's enough out of you two," Xemnas put a hand on my shoulder, "Axel. Roxas. Come down here."

Axel nodded and they both came down one another the other. Axel walked up, "Yes, sir?"

"Axel, guide Shaylex through this. And make sure that these two don't fight again, will you?" Axel nodded, taking my hand. Xemnas walked up to the wall, "For the time being, I'll watch from up here." Then he jumped up onto a ledge, sitting down.

Axel watched then turned to me, "Okay, first, we go find an open area where Heartless are most likely hiding. This place is always crawling with Lance Soldiers, Rapid Thrusters, Hammer Frames, Cannon Guns, Air Pirates, and, of course, normal buccaneers. But, we don't worry about them because they have no hearts to hide."

I nodded, "Okay, 5 kinds of Heartless to look for."

Xigbar rose up, "Hey Axel, I've got an idea. Since there is five of us and five kinds of Heartless, why not all of us pick a type. That way, we won't be going after the same."

Axel smirked, "I suppose. I call the Lancers, then."

"I'll take the Cannon Guns." Xigbar said.

"Air Pirates for me." Roxas said.

Saix shrugged, "I'll take the hammers." he said with no tone.

Then everyone looked over to me. I glanced at everyone, "… What?"

Xigbar laughed, "You've got the Rapid Thrusters! They're hard to get."

I quirked an eyebrow. Then, Xigbar walked over to me and slipped an arm around my shoulders, "And even worse, there can be _tons_ of them if you're not too careful." Then he kissed my cheek, "Make sure you don't trip, fresh meat."

I was disgusted when he kissed my cheek; felt more like a sloppy lick than a kiss, "Get a Tic-Tac , surfer boy."

He smirked and pulled away. As soon as he was out of earshot, I shuddered a little while Axel walked up to me, "Is he always like that?" I asked, wiping my cheek.

"He was when Larxene got here. He's always got dirty tricks up his sleeves, don't fall for any of them."

I rolled my eyes, "Perfect… JUST perfect."

"Now, come on. We gotta look for those Heartless," He rose up, "Hoods up, weapons out."

Saix flipped his hood and summoned up his weapon; claymore I suppose. Roxas' Keyblades came one after another, a dark one then a bright one. Xigbar pulled out his guns. In two fire spins, Axel's chakrams appeared. They looked like his kind of weapons. As for me, I decided to take on a new style, like Xemnas told me, to summon my daggers. I rose my arms and crossed them, trying to make it look like I practiced. It worked smoothly. I summoned my daggers with ease, in two bright spins at the same time. I caught them at the ends, pointing them up. All half way watched in amazement, except Saix. Then they didn't care anymore. Axel nodded and we all headed into town.

It's been over an hour of walking, so I decided to make a plan to get back at Xigbar. Then, I had a perfect one. I'll fake that the Heartless Xigbar's after is in the next spot I see. I tapped Axel and whispered it to him. He smirked and nodded. Axel then passed it on to Roxas, who smiled and looked at me, approving. I then walked up to Xigbar, "So, you're after the Cannon Guns, right?"

"Yep."

"And, you were Xemnas' assistant back then when you were working for Ansem the Wise, right?"

"Y-…yeah? How'd you know that?"

I shrugged, "He told me himself."

"Oh. Okay, well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you must've been REAL smart back then and you knew what was coming ahead of you… right?"

He then smirked, "Yeah. I WAS the smartest." Then I stopped, just staring (the middle of the plan). He just looked at me weird and stopped, too, "…What?"

I backed up a step and pointed to a barrel a few yards away, "Cannon Gun! Behind that barrel!"

He looked and ran, "I got it!" He smashed the barrel with one blow, dust floating into the air, "No more hiding." As soon as the dust cleared, no Heartless was there. Xigbar glanced around, "Where'd it go?"

I held my stomach and burst out laughing, "One of the smartest, huh?! HA HA HA! You're such a dummy!!" I kept laughing, Axel and Roxas joining in. Even Saix grinned a little (to my surprise). Xigbar's face grew annoyed, it turning a bit red. He started to walk off, but I stopped him, "Hey, Xig. No hard feelings, 'kay?"

"Pssh… as if."

I just smirked and shook my head, "It's about time someone taught him a lesson." I muttered to myself. I hummed in laughter a little before following him.

Finally, after 10 minutes, we found the Heartless. Axel's and Saix's Heartless were in one corner. Roxas and Xigbar were fighting in another. As for me, two Rapid Thrusters were teasing me and dodging my every attack. Xigbar, after defeating a Cannon Gun, glanced over at me. He smiled and shook his head. I stopped to rest, "Man, these things are annoying," I gasped. Then I had an idea, "I wonder…" I gathered power, aiming one dagger to a Thruster like a gun. Gathering my energy at the tip, I shot at the Thruster, knocking it into the second one. They both disappeared, their hearts floating up in the air. I gathered my darkness power and sent them to Kingdom Hearts. I turned to Xigbar, who was staring in slight awe. I smirked.

After what seemed like a few hours, our mission was done. I sat on a crate, leaning on my knees. Axel came over and poked me. I raised up and suddenly found a bottle in my face, "Here. It's just water."

I took the bottle and opened it, gulping down the clear, refreshing liquid before taking a breath, "How many did you get?" I asked.

"About 37," he said, sitting down next to me, "You?"

"I don't know… 24 maybe. They must not be common in this area."

Axel shook his head, "No, but they're here anyway. Doesn't matter," he raised up to see Roxas, "Hey Roxas. How many did you get?"

He shrugged, "Only 19. Those things are fast, man."

"Maybe you'll get a different kind next time." Axel turned back to me, "Well, might as well be getting back."

I nodded, "Yeah, I've got school tomorrow."

"School? Why bother going back there?"

"Because I need an education! Duh! Besides, my friends are gonna be asking a lot of questions, so I gotta prepare."

Axel laughed, "Oh boy… well, let's go."

We walked along the town's path before reaching the spot where we met. Xemnas was still sitting at the top of the wall, except he was reading something. I cocked my head to the side and then jumped up to greet him. He smiled, "So? How'd it go?"

Axel jumped up as well, "She did a good job. Even though she got the Rapid Thrusters, she did splendidly."

"Excellent. Well, I better be getting you back now. After all, you do have school tomorrow."

I shrugged, "Yeah… I know."

Everyone left. But after we did, a shadowy figure was standing on a tower in the moonlight. He laughed, "Well well. It's going to be fun seeing my dear apprentice again." His long tongue trailed out of his mouth and his long black hair waved as the wind gusted around him. Then he disappeared.


	8. Many Questions, Little Answers: Pt 1

Chapter 8: Many Questions, Little Answers (Pt.1)

It was 6:00 in the morning and I didn't want to get up. But I had to. I got in the shower. After I finished drying my hair and putting on my clothes, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast (I also had a fridge and microwave put in myself, so I was set). I opened the fridge to look around. But then, after a few minutes, I realized that I wasn't very hungry. I shut the fridge door and looked at the clock. 6:45. _I guess I'll just hang here for another hour_, I thought. I went back upstairs and put on my shoes. Then I put on my backpack, with my solar surfboard and mp3, and went back downstairs. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned on the PS2 and started playing _Naruto_.

The hour quickly flew by. I turned off the PS2 and grabbed my stuff. Before I was getting ready to leave, I see a black hooded figure. I quirked my eyebrow, "You again?"

He or she didn't move. After a few moments of silence, I opened a darkness door, "Well, whoever you are, I need to go," I walked through it, "…l-later."

I arrived at the school, behind the gym. It was cloudy and muggy outside and it looked like it was getting ready to rain. I walked up to the building that I was heading to. It was 7:55 and everyone was pretty much here. I walked through the school halls, a few people that I somewhat knew stare at me as I walked. I kept walking until more and more people were watching. I stopped, for Exomi and Cazi walked up, "Hey."

"W-… why is everyone staring at me?"

"We… kinda told everyone about what happened," Caz began, "With what happened to you at the dance. The dark hole and all."

"A lot of students were concerned if you'd ever come back or not," Ex said.

I shook my head, "Wait, wait, wait… students were concerned about _me_."

Ex and Caz nodded, "Even the teachers…"

"Hey, Shay," Mr. Zinon walked up, "What happened on Friday? Where'd you go?"

I sighed, _This is gonna take a LONG time to explain…_ I thought.

--Later--

"And so… I became a member of the organization and went from there," I reached into my bag and pulled out my coat, "This is what we have to wear if we have missions or something. So, I may be coming to school with it on sometimes."

Mrs. Izefah, our science teacher, took a closer look at the coat, "So, you've turned Gothic now?"

Some of the teachers laughed as I smacked my head, "No… it's similar to a science cloak, except it's made of leather and more official. And… it is black. But it's not Gothic!"

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention that… the 'parents' that you know aren't my real parents. See, they adopted me when I was an infant and-"

"Hang on. Whoawhoawhoawhoa… you were adopted and you just found out?" Mr. Zinon asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. My dad is the leader of the organization. And my mom, she's a part of a secret security squad called the T.S.S.S.."

"I-I find that hard to believe I mean-"

"I can call him to come down here, if you want. And he'll explain everything."

Mr. Zinon and Mrs. Izefah looked at each other, "Alright, call him."

I pulled out my phone and called him, _Ring… ring…"Hello? Xemnas speaking."_

"Hey dad, it's Shay. What's up?"

"_Umm… aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"_

"Well, I am. I need you to come here, it's important."

"_sighs Alright, I be there in a second."_

"Great, thanks!" I shut my phone and put it back into my pocket, "He'll be here in just a sec."

"A second?"

A warping sound was heard behind me, and a hand was put on my shoulder, "Oh, who is this, daughter?"

My teachers were in complete silence, "Dad, these are two of my teachers, Mrs. Izefah and Mr. Zinon."

Xemnas bowed, "It's a pleasure meeting you. But I need to make this quick. I need to go back and finish some work."

I turned, "Umm… remember when I first came to The World That Never Was?"

Xemnas squinted, "Yes…? What's this about?"

"Well, some guys who were chasing me at the dance on Friday, saw me being taken into a DTD. By Axel. And they know, I told them the whole story, including my adoption, and they don't believe it."

"Well," he began, "they should _certainly_ believe it now, am I correct?"

The teachers nodded as the bell rang. Some students were watching as they walked by and from inside nearby classrooms, "Y-Yes sir! Every bit of it now! Heh, heh."

Xemnas slowly nodded, "And on that note, I need to be going. Nice meeting you again," then he patted my shoulder while opening, then leaned down to my ear, "If anyone asks again, just ignore."

I rolled my eyes, but in agreement, "I'm way ahead of you, Superior." then he disappeared, and I sighed in relief, "Ugh… man, I think I'm getting on his nerves after that." I said to myself. Then I turned to my teachers, "Whew, don't ask for conferences from him, 'cause he'll say NO." Then I walked over to my locker, ignoring some kids' stares as I walked. Until, my biggest enemy came up: Yizinoji, along with two others, Beleham and Dizon, one of my friends from the dance. "Hey Dizon. What's up?"

"Nothin'. What happened Friday?"

"Sorry, but I can't explain again. My dad said that I couldn't."

"Was the guy from earlier your dad?"

"Yep." I popped.

"That didn't even look like your dad at all." Yizinoji blunted.

At that, I shoved him into the locker, giving him a death glare, "Well, you know what? He is," I shoved him again, harder this time, "And you can deal with it." I snatched my hand away from his neck, "Do you even know why your past was the way it was? Because you were so nosey up in everyone's business," I shook my head, "I oughta rip that nose right off your face and zip that shitty clown smile tight shut." And at that, I walked up to my own locker.

Later, at lunch, I sat down with some of my own work that I needed to finish. Cazi sat with me while Ex and Xani were in the lunch line. I sighed, "Why did I choose to finish school?"

"'Cause your mind told you to do the right thing."

"Not sure about THAT, but okay."

Ex and Xani came later, "Hey, Shay," said Xani, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Gotta finish up some paper work… and it really sucks…"

"What do you have to do?"

"Well, dad told me that I needed to start making plans on a up coming mission next month, and I have to assign everyone in the Organization a different world to go to fight certain sorts of Heartless."

"Heartless? What's that?"

"They're creatures that have evil hearts inside them and they do whatever they can to attack and take yours." Ex explained.

"You're half right," I concurred.

"Huh?"

I drew a Shadow Heartless quickly to explain thoroughly, and then showed it to everyone, "A Heartless is a being that has a heart and a soul, but no body. And because it hasn't have a body, it can't control itself. So if it sees you, it can attack you at any cost: for your heart, for your body, and, Hell, even your soul if it wanted to,

"Now, like me, a Nobody has no heart. It has a body and soul, which means it can be controlled. A human, like you guys, have all three, heart, soul, and body. So, you can control, feel, and live."

"Okay," said Cazi, "But what's the difference between a Heartless and a Nobody?"

"Heartless can't control themselves, Nobodies **can**. Heartless can feel, Nobodies **can't**. That's the difference."

"Wow…" said Xani, "That's weird…"

"If you were me, " I answered, "You wouldn't be surprised."

Out of nowhere, Ex popped in front of me, "BOO!!… Did that surprise you?"

"How can it? I have no heart." Xani and Cazi laugh.

After school, I got a call from Axel. He said that I needed to come directly to The World That Never Was, for we had to get our fill of Heartless bashing. I sighed, got on my solar surfboard, and headed into a DTD.

--At The World That Never Was--

I arrived in my room to drop off my stuff. Then I quickly changed and called Axel once more:

A: _Hello?_

S: "Hey, where are we meeting?"

A: _Meet me at Memory's Skyscraper. Think you can give me a ride?_

I laughed, S: "Anything for you, sweetie."

A: _Aw, so cute. laughs_

S: "Alright, I'll be there in a sec."

A: _Okay._

I hopped on my board, after changing, and opened a DTD again. Then, suddenly, pain busted at my shoulder again. I writhed in pain, "It's that mark again… _he_ must be coming soon…" The pain soon went away and I sped through the DTD.

--Memory's Skyscraper--

Axel was at the top of M.S., waiting patiently. I, unfortunately, was floating at the bottom, looking for him. Then, I knew exactly where he was. I floated to the top, although, sneaking. With my arms folded, I rose smoothly, him not noticing, "HELLO!"

He nearly jumped, "-Hell?!"

I laughed, "Boo ya! I got ya!" His face was indescribable, yet priceless, "C'mon, ya bloody coward,"

He shot up, "Shut up!"

I laughed again as he got on, "Where to?"

"Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands? Why there?"

"Because Xemnas ordered us. Xigbar, Saix, and Roxas are already there. They're just waiting for us."

"How long have they been there?!" I asked frantically, starting to take off.

Axel subconsciously held on to my waist, "It's alright. They've only been there for 5 minutes. Besides, it doesn't matter whether if we finish at the same time or not. Fighting Heartless has no time limit."

"Sometimes it does."

"…What?"

"Uh- I mean… never mind." (A/N: Explaining this small conversation, Axel and the Organization still don't really know the dimensions of the KH games. But they will later… hint hint)

Axel raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged, "Okay."

"Oh, how's Roxas doing?" I asked.

Axel sighed sadly, "He's still going for it… I don't want him to leave."

"How long has he been in the Organization?"

"Only for less than a year. He wants to leave because of Sora."

"Who now?"

"Sora, the Keyblade Master. Roxas' whole."

"O-Oh… I knew that!"

"Everyday, he gets more and more anxious to leave. And what's worse is that if Xemnas finds out, he'll do whatever he can to prevent it."

I looked down, "…how… how cruel is my father to the Organization?"

"How cruel? Pick a level."

"W-What?"

"He's strict when it comes to missions and such. You have no idea. He threatens us if we don't obey his orders."

_Damn… this is all leading up to the actual plot, isn't it?_ I asked myself, _When Roxas leaves, he'll be taken by DiZ, and end up in Twilight Town. But wait… does that mean that C.O.M. has already passed through? Hmm… guess so… if not, I would've seen Sora by now… wait, no it hasn't! Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen wouldn't be here._

_But wait… if I'm here now, then… where was I in the game?_ I shook my head,_ This is REALLY starting to confuse me…_

"Shay? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I sighed, "I tell you when we get back from the Pride Lands."


	9. Many Questons, Little Answers: Pt 2

_Chapter 9: Many Questions, Little Answers (Pt.2)_

_We entered the Pride Lands, but as soon as we did, Axel jumped off, "You may wanna get off of that!"_

"_Why?" I called. Then I saw why. _

_I was getting ready to run into a wall. I turned back around, quickly. Although, it was a bit harder to control. I looked down at my feet… or, my __**paws**__. Shocked, I jumped off as soon as I was over land. I didn't land on my feet. Instead, I landed on my back. Axel winced as soon as I hit the ground, "Ouch…" _

_I got up slowly, "No… kidding." My solar surfboard ran into the wall and exploded, "Aww, MAN!" Axel walked forward and started to laugh. I quirked a brow, "What?"_

"_You look so cute!"_

_I looked at myself. I was a lioness cub (The size of Sora in KHII: Pride Lands). I had black fur and white paws. But my hair was still the same style (and it kind of looked a little ridiculous). My eyes were the same._

_Axel was also a black lion. But his bright, spiky red hair was still the same. His tattoos were still visible and his eyes were the same as well._

_I looked at him as well, "Me? You're SO much cuter."_

_Axel shot up, "Sh-Shut up!"_

_I laughed. Then, we heard more footsteps pounding our way. I turned around and smiled, "Ah, there they are."_

_Xigbar, Saix, and Roxas were running quickly. They all were black lions. Roxas was the same size as me (raises arm Right on.) while Saix and Xigbar were the same size as Axel. All hair and eyes: same. Including scars._

"_How long have you been here?" Saix asked as soon as they reached us._

_I got up, "We just got here."_

_Saix nodded. Xigbar stepped forward, "We're going to be fighting in some graveyard place."_

"_It's Elephant Graveyard," I said, "It's not just some place, either. Three hyenas will be up there. And I pretty sure they don't want us intruding."_

_Everyone looked in shock, "How… do you know that?" Saix asked._

"_Long story," I started walking towards the direction we need to be heading. I turned around, "The terrain looks pretty quiet. But probably not for long. Well? We gonna go or what?"_

_Xigbar, Saix, and Axel all looked at each other. Axel walked up to me, "How DID you know that?"_

"_Once again: I'll tell you when we get back." They I ran off._

_Axel looked down, but then soon followed, along with everyone else._

_We were half way there, knocking out any stray Heartless on the way. I've gotten 5, Xigbar and Saix got 3, Axel got one and Roxas got zip. __I guess since Roxas wants to leave, he's not up to finishing his Heartless hits today,_ I thought. I wait a little for Xigbar, "Yo, Xig. Try to keep up today, will ya?" I taunted as I ran full speed ahead. Xigbar growled, "We'll just see, fresh meat," he whispered.

We finally arrived at our destination, and it seemed a little too quiet, "Hmm," I began, "Something's up,"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Axel.

"Usually, the hyenas would be prowling everywhere around here. They'd either be chasing their asses for fun or be on lookout. And, what's worse, is that there are no Heartless around," I sped up to Xigbar, "Are you SURE this is the right spot?" I asked, looking dead straight in his eye.

Xigbar nodded, "Yeah. Luxord said the 'graveyard'."

I sighed and shook my head, "HE must've got it wrong, then."

Suddenly, there was high pitched laughing. Roxas looked around, "Who's there?"

I walked up to where Roxas was, "Shenzai, Bonzai, and Ed. I KNOW it's you. So come out."

Shenzai, the leader hyena, pounced out, "Well, well. Looks like that 'Organization' wants to pick another fight with us. Don't you think, Bonzai?"

"Another _fight_?" I looked back at the others and looked back at Shenzai.

Bonzai, the secondhand hyena, jumped off right in front of Roxas, "Sure looks like it." Ed was behind Shenzai.

Shenzai spotted me and started circling me, "Never seen YOU before."

"Shay…" Axel whispered.

I furrowed my brows, "I'm new. But don't treat me like junk because I can take you all down at once."

The hyenas laughed, "Aw, the wittle cub is SO bwave!" Bonzai cooed.

"Ha ha! Take US down? Yeah right!"

I growled and stepped forward, "Does it LOOK like I'm joking?" I concurred in a dangerous voice, prowling to them, making them back up after every step I took, "I don't think we're gonna be on the same page, now are we?"

"Heh heh… uh Shenzai? I don't think this kid is playing." Bonzai whispered to Shenzai.

"Pfft, please. What can this little cub do to us?" I roared quietly like a grown lion. Now they were REALLY freaked out, "Okay, maybe you're right. But… I still doubt it."

I dipped down low, like a lion would when spotting it's prey. Which means, I was getting ready to pounce, "Don't… underestimate me," I got down lower, "Or else… things could get really bad…"

"Told you."

I pounced with a loud roar, claws popping out. I was going straight for Shenzai. Ed chickened out and ran off.

"Shay!" Axel yelled.

I clawed and bit like a rabid hound. It took Shenzai a little while until she fought back. I felt something sharp on my back and I yelped. I jumped back to rest. The wound on my back from Saix's attack was still there. I winced for the pain bumped. Shenzai had a fresh scratch on her face after I clawed her, "C'mon kid… is that all you got?" Hatred rushed inside of me… "Bonzai. From 1 to 10, rate this cub." 

Power stirred… "I'll have to say… 0.5."

"I say 0.01!" They cackled. 

I shook my head, "You're… wrong."

"Pfft… what?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bonzai muttered.

"Stupid hyenas… know little about lions…"

"What is she talking about?"

"But… lions AND hyenas… know NOTHING about humans."

"Humans? What're humans?"

I laughed.

"Whoa!"

My eyes… weren't my normal color. The eyeball wasn't white, it was black. And the iris and pupil were white, completely. My hair turned whitish-silver, like the strip of my hair. Wind and Excalibur whirled around me. I spoke in two voices: my own and one that's almost like… a demon, "Humans are the 2nd most powerful beings in the world… but… Nobodies are _**INVINCIBLE**_!!"

I charged, full speed, leaving a trail wherever I stepped. Shenzai and Bonzai didn't stand and fight. Instead, they ran off and hid.

I slid and halted to a stop. My energy was still whipping around me. Axel and the others were still in distance behind me, a GREAT distance. Axel walked up slowly, still aware that I could attack him if he got any closer, "Shay…?" I turned around, anger still shown in my eyes, "Are you… okay?" He stopped when he was about a meter away from me, knowing that he couldn't go any closer. I looked down. The energy slowly faded away. The wind stopped and only a few sparks were shown until they disappeared, too. Although, my eyes were still the same. Axel decided to walk closer, now that I've calmed myself. He sat in front of me, raising a paw up to my face. He lifted my chin, "Shay. Look at me."

I look up, eyes turning back to normal, then look back down. I sat down in shame, "That was stupid…"

Axel laughed a little, then more, "It's alright. Those three bozos are gone now. They'll know not to mess with you anymore."

I sighed, "I'm gonna go back. I'll finish two rounds of Heartless tomorrow… by myself."

Axel nodded, "Alright. You've got your solar board, right?"

"No. Remember? It crashed. I'll have to make a new one."

Axel's eyebrows shot up, "You made it?"

I nodded, "Anyway," The others ran up, "I'll see you guys later…"

"Wait," Xigbar said, "You aren't gonna battle Heartless?"

"No, she's not," Axel answered, "She said she's doing it tomorrow."

After that, I left. As soon as I got to my room, I needed to do homework. I didn't have that much anyway.

After a couple hours, it was about time for the others to come back. I was playing a game on the PlayStation, when Axel had finally arrived. But he was a bit slumped. He sighed.

I pushed 'Pause' on my game, "Hey."

"Phew, there was a lot of Heartless. Good thing you came back."

"Had to. Homework."

Axel plopped down onto my couch next to me. I resumed my game. I was playing _Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles_. Axel leaned back, "So… you gonna tell me how you knew all of that stuff at Pride Lands?"

Without moving, and with my mind, I pulled out the Kingdom Hearts II guide book, it landing in his lap. Axel watched as the pages flipped in front of his eyes. At one point, he saw Demyx. And he also saw some other people he knew. The page-flipping stopped when it was opened to the first Pride Lands section. Axel took the book and looked over the pages. He then saw the three hyenas that I fought off today, "It's also a movie. It was made into the first game with one of the characters as one of Sora's summoning allies. Now it's a complete world in the second game, which I think I'm going to be taking place in now. Either that or I was never shown at all. Heh… but you know that story."

Axel kept looking through. The Pride lands section came to an end when it came to Twilight Town. It was only one page , though. He read what was on the page, and it involved him. It's when he 'kidnapped Kairi', "I kidnap Kairi?"

"Yep. It shows a few scenes of how it happened."

"Wow… and… the whole Organization is in here?"

"Actually, no. Only No. 1, 2, 3, 7, you, 9, 10, and Roxas are involved in this one. But, there is one short scene of the whole Organization. The ones you've seen before are seen. The others you haven't, are hooded."

"Ah, I see."

A few minutes later, I saved where I was and turned off the game and TV. I walked off to the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Axel closed the book and got up, "Wait," I turned around as he walked towards me. He lifted my chin and kissed me. I just stood there as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled away after a minute or so, "Are you okay?"

"Nobody… remember?"

He raised a gloved hand to my face, smiling sadly, "Yeah."

I sighed, "I guess it's pretty common then, huh?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah… I think I've been a Nobody too long."

"I've had no idea until last week. And I've been like that for 14 years."

"True…"

"Well… good night." I pulled away and walked up the stairs. Axel watched until I disappeared. Then he went off into his room.

Axel looked at the time. Only 10:00. _I don't know why… but I can't stop thinking about Shay… why is that?_ He was lying on his bed, throwing darts up on a target on his ceiling. He hit 20,_ What was she getting to? With what she said? I don't know… I think… I think I love her._ He hit 17, in the inner ring, _If I do, should I-_ he was close to hitting the bull's-eye, _…no… it's too soon for that…_ he hit a 2, in the outer sections,_ wait… I should_… BULL'S-EYE…_yeah… I'll ask her…_ he rose up.

… "I'll ask her to marry me."

--

The next day, I came back from a long day at school. I threw my book bag onto the couch. I went upstairs to change into my uniform. When I came back down, Axel had just rushed in, and he looked rather panicked, I walked over, "What's wrong?"

"It's Roxas! He's gone!"

"Wha-? Now?!"

"I went to his room about an hour ago. I knocked a few times, but he wouldn't answer. So I walked in because I thought he was asleep. But I looked everywhere through his room and I couldn't find him. Then I searched the castle-"

"And?"

He shook his head, "…Nothing."

"Well, we better gather the rest of the Organization and go out and find him in the other worlds."

"Xemnas... he's gonna be so pissed…"

"I'll tell him. I'll go tell him to call a meeting, ASAP."

Axel nodded. Both of us disappeared.

Everyone was in the meeting room, Xemnas starting to speak, "It seems that we have an urgent problem. No. XIII, Roxas, has disappeared without notice."

Other members started to whisper. Axel spoke, "I already looked everywhere around the castle. No trace was found."

"Unfortunately, Shaylex has took a very good look around our world."

I shook my head, "Nothing in this area. We need to get everyone to separate and look in every nook & cranny at each world. That's the only way we'll find him."

At that, all of the members decided on each world:

Xemnas: The World That Never Was

Xigbar: Land of Dragons

Xaldin: Beast's Castle

Vexen: Twilight Town

Lexaeus: Pride Lands

Zexion: Destiny's Island

Saix: Halloween Town

Axel: Hollow Bastion

Demyx: Olympus Coliseum

Luxord: Port Royal

Marluxia: Agrabah

Larxene: Atlantica

Shaylex: Hollow Bastion

Everybody left to their assigned worlds. Axel and I went to Hollow Bastion together because it has a bigger terrain and needed more foot cover. What was worse was that I haven't even started on making a new solar surfboard, so it was going to be difficult.

Axel and I arrived in Hollow Bastion, in the Crystal Cave. Axel was slumped over, leaning against a wall. I walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

All of a sudden, Axel pushed me aside, "It's not your burden to bare."

"… What?"

"Go back. I can find him myself."

He started to walk, but I stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… are you nuts? You'll never find him here without my help. This is one of the biggest worlds out of all of them. If you really think that, think again."

He shot a glare, "How would you know? You've only been here for over a week. This is a serious crisis on our hands and you don't need to be any part of it."

I pushed him, "What the hell is WRONG with you? Where the fuck did this attitude come from? I just explained this to you last night. I know EXACTLY what the fuck is going down. So it's YOU who doesn't know. Oh, and if you didn't realize, you already KNEW this was going to happen 'cause he fucking told you already that he was gonna leave!" Axel was silent, "After all, you are the one who told ME as well, EVEN when HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO! So WHO THE FUCK is the fool now, Axel?!"

He whipped around and slapped me across the face. Hard. I stood back in shock, holding the place where he just struck. Then he grabbed me by my coat, faces inches apart, "I'm NOT the fool. I don't want you part of this because I've known Roxas longer than you have. You do not belong here."

"Well, TOUGH luck. I'm already here. You're the one who tricked me and dragged me into this. It's YOUR fault that I'm in this."

"Whatever. I can just tell Xemnas to kick you out."

"Better think before you act. Forget that the Superior is my father? Huh?"

Axel was stumped on that one. In reaction to the bicker loss, he catapulted me into the wall and left me there, "Get out of here. I need to find Roxas myself."

"Well gee…" I got up slowly, wiped the blood away from my mouth, "…if you care so much, why don't you marry him?"

Axel shot up his head, _Marriage…_ he thought …_oh NO… I should've never started that… now she'll hate me for life… she'll NEVER except me, _"I'm sorry…" then he left.

"Yeah! You keep walking! I don't accept your apology 'cause you never cared anyway! You idiot! You'll never know what's right!" I punched the wall, leaving huge cracks. I kept my fist there, my head hanging low… tears appeared on my face. I removed my hand, falling to my knees. I held my head, "What have I just done…? Why did I do that…? I-… I'm such an idiot…"

I yelled.

I couldn't control my tears any longer, "DAMMIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

I sobbed, not caring about who heard. Although, someone did hear. Sinister, evil laughter filled the cave. I stopped my sobbing, although tears were still running. I opened my eyes at the sound, "Who-…" I rose my head, "…Who's there?"

Suddenly, the pain on my shoulder throbbed, meaning only one thing… _I thought I recognized that laugh…_

The laugh was heard again, except it felt like it was closer, "My… how you've grown."

The voice was behind me. I couldn't move. I turned so only one eye could see who it was. Then my eyes widened in shock, "No way…"

"…Orochimaru."


End file.
